


I Love You Baby

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: a tmnt rp





	I Love You Baby

It was a crisp fall night and Dana was walking home from the movies. She wore a cardigan over her white button down shirt with a short gray miniskirt and gray thigh high boots. She didn't know what was to come.  
Leo recently just came back from South America to do some special training. He didn't know what his brother Raoh had been up to this whole time. He was out on patrol looking for any goons or punks to beat up.  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout sighed, clearly uninterested in the game of cards that she and Mikey were currently playing. " Can't we do anything more exciting? " She asked with a frown. " All we've done is play cards for three hours now, " She complained.  
While no one could see it under the helmet, Raph was looking incredibly smug, happy to have ruined the night of the third gang of thugs that evening. " Sleep tight, " He commented sarcastically as he looked at the unconscious bodies.  
(haha, I'm remembering that guy now from near the start of the movie who tried to steal a microwave. XD )  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Yeah XD  
Dana was almost to her apartment. She was four or five blocks away when suddenly she heard what sounded like the engine of a motorcycle. She started running thinking it was another purple dragon.  
Leo once he found some foot clan goons and purple dragon punks to beat up he went back home to the lair. He saw Scout and Mikey playing cards going over to them.  
"Hey guys what are you guys up to?"  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" Dying of boredom, " Scout answered, as she chucked down her hand of cards. " Go fish, " She muttered. " ... But we're playing snap? " Mikey complained. " Don't care, I'm out, only so much of this a girl can take, " She retorted.  
Deciding his work here was done and he was likely needed somewhere else within the city, Raph hopped back onto his motorcycle, pulling out of the dark alleyway swiftly. He didn't want or need to be around when the cops turned up.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana saw it was a purple dragon and she started running for it. She heard about purple dragons preying on women who were out alone at night. She tried running to her apartment only to trip and fall.  
Leo laughed and chuckled as he stared at Scout deeply looking into her eyes. Secretly for a while now he started falling in love with her but he didn't know how to tell her. He coughed then looked away from her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Going out be back later  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout quirked a brow, curious as to what had suddenly caught Leo's attention to look away but didn't bother to ask. She figured he must have a lot on his mind, especially with readjusting to life here. " You okay, Leo? " The female mutant asked, getting up from her chair.  
Raph wondered if he'd be able to find anyone else to put a hurting on tonight or if he'd be forced to call it a day. However just as he was about to give up, he spotted a bunch of Purple Dragons rushing past. Game on, he thought to himself with a smirk.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana was soon grabbed by one of the purple dragons and she struggled in his arms trying to get free. She screamed for help as she pretty soon saw the Nightwatcher.  
"Uh yeah Scout I'm ok at least I think I am. Wait no I'm not. Can you come with me to my room for a minute? I need to talk to you," Leo said his voice dropping two octaves.  
Back  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout cocked her head in response, wondering what the matter was. Was he annoyed with her? Had she done something wrong? " Sure, Leo. Of course, " She agreed, in her French accented voice.  
Raph had no problems whatsoever ramming his motorbike into most of the purple dragons. Most because he made sure to swerve out the way of the ones grabbing Dana, who was clearly an innocent civilian. Wouldn't want to hurt some random girl. Hopping off the bike, he asked, " Really? Can't you losers see she's obviously our of your league? ".  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana looked up and smiled as she knew the voice belonged to none other than the Nightwatcher. She punched the guy who was holding her in the face and kicked him where the sun don't shine.  
Leo sat down on his bed after closing the door and looked up at her hoping that what he was about to say to her wouldn't scare her off in any way.  
"Listen Scout I have loved you for a long time now. I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout was more than a little shocked by his revelation, a little astounded. " M-Me? " The cat mutant stuttered, clearly rather flustered by the question. " I... Is this a joke? " She asked, despite how uncharacteristic it'd be of him.  
Raph didn't bother to look at the thugs he'd knocked over with his bike, they wouldn't be getting up for a while. Instead he focused on the other purple dragon who'd grabbed Dana who she hadn't kicked, twisting his arm and flipping him viciously around onto the ground.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana sighed with relief as she watched the Nightwatcher get the last of the goons that was after her. She walked up to him and smiled.  
"Thank you so much Nightwatcher for saving me!"  
Leo just looked into her eyes with his serious eyes remaining undeterred and unflustered. He wasn't laughing for it certainly wasn't a joke to him.  
"Yes you and no it's not a joke. I'm serious."  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" I-I, um, " Scout mumbled softly, looking rather flustered. " S-Sure, " She agreed softly, looking a little sheepish about the whole situation, a little embarrassed by the question.  
Raph was a little unsure how to response, he wasn't used to talking while 'on the job'. " Just doing my job, " He brushed it off cooly, like it was no big deal to him what he'd just done.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana sighed and took that as a sign that he was a serious by the books kind of person and wasn't really overall friendly or nice. She walked away going back home.  
Leo was so happy and so excited he tackled her to the ground letting his hormones get the best of him as he kissed her cheek gently.  
If it's ok with you can the smut be a little early in the rp?  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout squeaked a little, not expecting that sort of reaction. Especially given how composed and calm he usually was. " Leo, what're you doing? " She muttered in soft confusion, a little concerned he was gonna mess her dress up.  
Raph watched as Dana began to walk away... But something in him wouldn't let her, he was far too interested in her. " Why don't you let me bring you home? " He called after her in suggestion.  
(Yeah, sure)  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Yay! XD  
Dana stopped walking and turned around to look at him. She blushed and could only nod as the Nightwatcher had always fascinated her. She wondered who he really was underneath the helmet.  
"I'm sorry but I'm having trouble controlling myself right now. My hormones are out of whack and well let's just say I need you right now," Leo practically purred smashing his lips to hers.  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout's eyes widened for a moment as he pressed his lips to hers, a little shocked by how quickly this had happened before letting her eyes bat shut and return the kiss.  
Raph smirked under the helmet, as he got back onto his motorcycle. " Then hop on, " He invited her, figuring she didn't look too badly shaken up and she'd be able o hold on just fine.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana could only nod as she got behind him on his motorcycle and held onto his waist really tightly hoping she wasn't going to fall off.  
Leo deepened the kiss as he molded his lips to hers in a bruising lustful kiss that sent his mind reeling over the edge. His hands traveled underneath her shirt.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout let out a soft whimper, feeling him tug at her clothing, as her hands rested around his neck; a little nervous about the intimacy but certainly not opposing it as rough as it was.  
" Alright, so, seeing how I'm not a stalker you'll have to give me directions, " Raphael told her after she got on, pulling out of the street, not wanting to risk being seen by the cops.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Go up this road straight then taking it for four blocks until you get to 51st street," Dana said directing him to her apartment.  
Leo kissed her roughly then slipped his tongue into her mouth playing with her tongue as he sucked on it French kissing her and he started playing with her boobs.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout let out a soft moan of pleasure in response, waiting a moment before pulling her head back, panting softly for breath. " I-Is this really such a good idea? " She asked softly, finding it hard to talk seeing how he still had his hands up her shirt.  
" Got it, " Raphael responded, taking the directions she had given him and getting them there in a little under ten minutes, easily able to navigate the streets. Pulling up outside of her apartment, he asked her as he stopped his bike, " This is it? ", hoping he'd brought her to the right place.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana looked up at the apartment and nodded getting off his motorcycle and went up her front steps. She turned around to look at him.  
"Is there anyway I can thank you Nightwatcher?" she asked blushing.  
Leo nodded pressing his forehead agsinst hers looking at her deeply in the eyes. He rubbed her hips gently to show her he did not want to hurt her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout let out a soft hum as she felt him touch her hips, enjoying the gentle feeling. " Won't the others hear us? " She asked softly, looking up at him, a little worried.  
Raph could think of a lot of ways but he was pretty sure suggesting any of them would earn him a slap. " Heh, none you'd agree to, " He muttered in response. Well, he couldn't help himself, she was hot.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana frowned at that and walked over to him as she started touching his muscles through the leather on his shoulders. She smiled at him.  
"Oh really huh? What makes you so sure about that?" she asked swaying her hips as she walked back up the stairs.  
Leo stroked her cheek and nodded placing his lips on her forehead and kissing it softly. He told her it was going to be alright and that he promised no one would hear them.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout bit down on her bottom lip for a moment, nervous but he clearly seemed to want this and she supposed she knew Leo wasn't exactly the kind of guy who'd use a girl for some fun and dump them the next morning. " Okay, " She agreed softly.  
Raph was a little taken a back by that response, he was expecting some sort of joking response, not a flirty one like that. He stood there for a moment, glancing around before deciding that she had probably intended for him to follow her. So he decided to.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana unlocked her door and went inside going up to her apartment and unlocked the door. She went to her room and got naked for him laying down on her bed sexily.  
Leo got on top of her as he started nipping and sucking her neck leaving dark purple spots as he groped her boobs roughly. He loved her so much he wanted her to know it.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout let out a few soft moans in response to his actions, her eyes squeezing shut as she kicked her legs around him, using them to hold him closer to her than he would be otherwise.  
When Raph walked into the room a couple minutes later, his eyes widened at the sight waiting for him. Just the sight of her spread out like that was enough to make him forget how much she'd probably freak out if he took his helmet off. " Someone's eager, " He teased.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana smiled and blushing beautifully as she laid down looking up at him. Just from the sight of him she already grew a little wet. She started to moan softly.  
Leo started to churr as all male turtles do when they experience or feel pleasure from their mate. He nipped and nibbled his teeth into the skin on her shoulders.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Sorry I had a call before I'm back for awhile though  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout's sensitive ears easily picked up the noises Leo was making, not that they were exactly quiet, responding with a soft purr as she craned her neck to the side to give him more room.  
Raph was really turned on by the sight of her. The things he wanted to do to her... But how could he without her seeing him? Then he had an idea. Grabbing a scarf left in the corner of her room, he walked over to the bed and used it to blindfold her. " It's more fun this way, " He assured.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana sighed as all she could see was darkness. She really wanted to see what he looked like. She wasn't going to scream or freak out or anything.  
"I already know you're not human. I won't scream I promise you. Some of my best friends are aliens and mutants."  
Leo took her shirt off and sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola while his other hand played with her other nipple teasing it and pinching it.  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Pressing the palm of her hand against her lips to force herself to keep quiet, Scout moaned softly, muffling her noises in order to keep quiet. She didn't want them to be overheard but she couldn't be silent. It felt too good.  
Raph was a little taken a back by that. That wasn't the sort of protest he'd been expecting from her, to be entirely honest. " ... Wait, what? " He asked, a little dumbstruck by this news.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana sighed and took the blindfold off of her eyes. She pushed him down on top of her gazing into his helmeted face. She was about to take his helmet off.  
"You heard me," was all she said.  
Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same treatment as he lapped and sucked on the other one while he tweaked and kneaded the previous nipple he just got through done doing.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" L-Leo, " Scout panted out softly, her back arching slightly in pleasure against the floor, given she was still pinned exactly where he'd pushed her down earlier on by tackling her.  
Raph was still rather shocked by now he was nervous. Well, there goes his chance of getting laid, he thought to himself, not deciding to argue and allowing her to remove the helmet.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana lifted the helmet off of his face and gasped. She blushed then she cupped his cheeks and smashed her lips to hers in a forceful bruising passionate kiss.  
"You're hot!"  
Leo went down nipping and sucking hickies on her stomach then journeyed lower and sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb as he groaned.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed softly in appreciation, clearly enjoying the affection and attention he was devoting to her lower half. " M-More, " She begged softly to him, panting.  
Raph was super shocked by that response, he definitely had no been expecting that comment, let alone a kiss but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. " Seriously? " He asked before reconnecting his lips to hers.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded into the kiss and moaned as she rubbed his leather clad shoulders. She was in love with the Nightwatcher and she had been for a very long time.  
"I love you Nightwatcher," she said to him.  
Leo continued sucking on her clit while he slid two fingers into her pumping them in and out of her as he groaned rubbing along her inner walls.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout bit down on her lower lip, forcing herself to keep quiet, not wanting to be the one to give them away as her hands scratched at the floor desperately looking for something to cling onto.  
Raph was even more shocked by that, as one of his hands drifted to her rear, giving it a rough squeeze as he did so. " Heh, you barely know me, what makes you so sure? " He asked.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana squeaked and moaned softly as she blushed looking into his masked eyes. She stroked his cheek tenderly. She had to tell him why she loved him.  
"Because I love everything that you do. You're such a good person."  
Leo bit her clit lightly while he curled his fingers in and out of her stimulating her as he scissored her inside her massaging her g spot. He loved her so much.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout whimpered in response, her hips bucking slightly as she felt tension begin to build in the pit of her stomach; coiling like a spring under pressure. She was struggling to keep herself quiet now.  
" What, just because I beat up thugs? " Raph asked her, having never thought it as anything more than duty, he didn't make a big deal out of it but hey, he wasn't going to complaining how he had a hot and naked girl on his lap.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded as she sat on his lap and started rubbing his crotch area. She straddled him making sure to get her butt cheeks on him going for him to get turned on.  
Leo then took out his fingers as they were coated in cum and he licked up the cum all at once before pushing into her slowly and gently thrusting slowly into her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Letting out a soft string of moans, Scout wrapped her arms around his neck once again, letting out a few soft drawls of his name as she adjusted to his size.  
Raph groaned softly in response, enjoying the contact. Well, if she wanted this then he certainly wasn't going to say no, he decided, moving his hands to her hips to held grind her against him.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana moaned and mewled softly as the black leather on his crotch rubbed up against her clit. She went for the zipper trying to unzip his suit.  
Leo groaned at how tight her inner walls clenched and felt around his member. He increased his pace and went further and deeper and faster into her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout buried her head into the crook of his neck, trying to keep quiet as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. However it wasn't working very well, her moans and purring getting progressively louder.  
While Dana focussed on getting his costume off, Raph focussed more on her body, running his hands over her curves and squeezing her hips and thighs teasingly, enjoying every inch of her.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana whimpered and groaned quietly her body racking with pleasure. She loved his touches and his gloved hands gliding against her skin as she moaned.  
Leo gripped her hips bucking into her as his hips slapped against hers groaning a little loudly in the hallway as he slammed deeper into her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" L-Leo- " Scout whimpered softly. " I-I- I'm close, " She mewled softly, as her back arched against the floor. She'd totally forgotten about how uncomfortable it was by this point.  
" So, what should we do first? " Raph asked her teasingly, his hand moving up from her thighs to teasingly graze against her clit; just enough to tease her but not enough to provide any relief.  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Anything you want to do. But stop teasing me! I want you inside me Nightwatcher!" Dana said moaning cutely as she blushed looking into his masked eyes.  
Leo while still inside lifted her up and walked to his room and laid her down on his bed as he reached her g spot pounding into it growling. He was close.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout couldn't help herself anymore, screaming and yowling as pounded into her, her eyes watering slightly from the pleasure while her hands bunched up the bedsheets; her claws tearing into them.  
Raph, was, of course, tempted to tell her his name... But he did find being called that just now really turned him on, causing him to smirk. " And they call me impatient, " He joked, as he pinched her clit toyingly before pushing her down on the bed, laying her on her stomach as he positioned himself behind her.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana shook her hips and her butt cheeks in front of his face wanting him inside her already. She knew he was going to do it to her doggy style.  
Leo was so close to hearing his climax that after one more final thrust into her g spot he reached his peak shooting his cum inside filling her up with his seed.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout gasped, hitting her climax as well and her walls tightening around him, milking out his climax before she fell back against the sheets; panting tiredly as she looked up at him.  
Raph groaned softly in response to her action before swiftly thrusting himself into her, sheathing himself all the way inside of her and stretching her out to suit him before beginning to thrust.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana screamed a little and moaned a little in pain as she started to cry tears slipping down her cheeks. She was a virgin and it hurt as hell to her.  
Leo pulled out of her panting as he collapsed beside her and laid down wrapping his arms around her as he cuddled her against him and pulled her close to him.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout let him pull her closer, snuggling into him sleepily as she did so, know it hurt a little to move her body, resting her head on his plastron. Looking up at him for a moment, she smiled softly.  
Raph took notice of her pain, leaning forward a little to reach around and gently wipe away her tears, being very gentle, thrusting slowly in hopes she'd adjust quicker that way.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana soon adjusted to his size and to his length as she started moaning in pleasure. She gripped her sheets as he did that.  
Leo nuzzled into her hair and then started to yawn slowly falling asleep as he kept his arms wrapped around her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout quickly made herself comfortable in his arms, happy to be with him just now, grabbing the duvet which she had slightly ripped during their 'fun' and pulling it over them.  
Raph was glad to see her start enjoying herself, causing him to let out a soft churr know he did his best to hold it back, not wanting to weird her out, as he began to find a faster pace to thrust at.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana started screaming in pleasure as she arched her back and gripped her sheets tighter. She didn't know him but she loved the pleasure he was giving her.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
(I'll just timeskip to morning for my side)  
Scout woke up sluggishly, too tired to open her eyes and instead letting out a soft yawn. What time was it? She wondered to herself as she snuggled further into the covers.  
Raph smirked as she screamed, one of his hands moving from her hips as slipping down to between her thighs, playing with her clit and rubbing it in circles in time with his thrusts.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
But that wouldn't make any sense. It's still night. They're in the same city  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Yeah but we can always realign the time later? If having the time out of sync bothers you that much, I don't mind waiting until Dana and Raph are asleep too then before the timeskip. It's just because it's kinda boring for me when I'm only writing for your side of the roleplay. )  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
I see well can we wait until they're asleep too?  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Sure, I suppose so)  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana shuddered in delight and her body racked with pleasure as she mewled. Her face flushing and her hips and butt slapping against him.  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Raph was massively encouraged by her sounds of enjoyment, beginning to built up his pace until there was no time between his movements in and out of her. He groaned as he enjoyed just how tight she felt.  
5 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Ahh Nightwatcher god! That's right! Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk!" Dana screamed in pleasure clenching her sheets as her body shuddered in delight.  
5 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Raph groaned softly as he heard her praising, he obviously was doing something right in order to out her in such a state. Giving her ass a smack, he responded in a soft growl, " I was planning on it, ".  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana felt chills go up and down her spine as he growled that to her. She loved his sexy hot voice and the feeling of his leather gloved hands on her butt. She moaned louder.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Feeling her shiver in response, Raph let out a chuckle, amused by her reaction. Continuing to thrust deeply into her, he ran his hands over her curves, pulling her body against him with each thrust.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana moaned and mewled as she soon reached her climax and reached her peak cumming all over and around him. She soon panted afterwards.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Raph groaned heavily as he felt her tighten around him. The extra pressure around his length being blissful enough to push him over the edge not far behind her, spilling himself into her.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana groaned and whimpered as she felt him filling her up with his seed. She panted as she collapsed on her bed pulling him out of her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Raph's breathing was heavy, as he pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. A small churr escaped his throat as he pulled her against him. " How was that? " He asked softly.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"That was amazing! I'm glad it was you who took my virginity away," Dana said as she nuzzled his neck then his cheek. She snuggled against him.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Raph felt pretty proud hearing she'd enjoyed it so much, wrapping his arms around her protectively. " Maybe we can do it again sometime? " He suggested with a grin.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"You bet your sexy ass! I'd love to! Just as long as no one can see you coming here," Dana said as she yawned and she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Raph chuckled softly at her sassy response and he was definitely excited by the prospect of getting another night with her. It was funny, they didn't even know each other's name, he considered, feeling himself fall asleep soon after.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
The next morning Dana woke up and yawned. She stretched and saw that the Nightwatcher gone. She sighed as she got up and went to take a shower.  
Leo woke up and stretched and yawned and nuzzled his beautiful mate awake. He loved her so much that he was in love with her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout giggled softly as she woke up, enjoying the immediate affection she was receiving. Sure, she was a totally different sort of animal but she understood this, he was her mate too now. The cat mutant would be heartbroken if she'd woken up to find he wanted nothing to do with her. " Leo~ " She chimed happily, purring as she pressed against him.  
Raph had been pretty sad to have to leave Dana so early, he'd rather had stayed honestly but he'd had to be back before any of his family noticed he was gone. Luckily, he'd snuck back into the lair and no one seemed to have noticed. Good. After he'd gotten back he'd went to sleep again for a while but he was awake again now, thinking about last night.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana was sad that he left. She wished he stayed the whole night. She got in turned on the water and started washing her body thinking about him. She was in love with him. She didn't want a one night stand.  
"Morning beautiful," Leo churred to her as he nuzzled her neck some more and then he got up going to make breakfast but first take a shower. He turned on the water and started washing his body.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" Mm, bonjour, " Scout responded softly in her native French. After he left, she stretched out, sitting up but finding it to be sore. Her whole body ached. She supposed that was normal, given this was her first time and he'd been very rough on her.  
Raph smiled to himself as he thought about the night previous. He wanted to see her again. He knew that much for sure. Maybe tonight? Hey, he deserved a night off, besides the city always had Casey protecting it if anything went wrong. Jones wasn't totally useless, right?  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana rinsed off her body then started washing her hair. She then rinsed off her hair drying herself off and getting out. While she waited for him she put on a playboy bunny outfit for him.  
Leo then rinsed off his body and got out drying himself off. He put on his gear and walked into the kitchen as he started making eggs, bacon and toast with home fries.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout eventually pulled herself out of bed, even know she was a little shakey on her feet. Gathering up her clothing, pulled it back on just to cover herself before heading to her own room, where she pulled on a fresh dress. ( t733csdzfn-image )  
Raph got up and went to grab his phone, scrolling through the numbers, not that he had many, before he found Casey. He owed him one anyway, and Casey was usually out playing vigilante anyway, it wouldn't kill him to cover Raph's patrol for one night.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Once Dana was finished putting on her playboy bunny outfit she sat down on the couch and started scrolling through tv channels hoping to find something to watch.  
Leo pretty soon finished making breakfast for everyone including his mate as he put the food onto plates for everyone and he sat down and started eating his food.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout was a little sheepish to leave her room, she hoped no one had heard them last night. She really hoped. She sighed, deciding she had no choice, before making her way to the kitchen.  
Raph soon got a hold of Casey, who agreed to helping him out on this one occasion with a little bit of convincing, much to his delight which left the red clad turtle grinning. Now he'd get to see her tonight!  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana sighed as she still continued waiting for the Nightwatcher. She clenched her fists as she continued watching tv. She was watching a marathon of a cartoon.  
Leo saw his mate come into the kitchen and he smiled at her swallowing his food as he continued eating. He loved her pretty dress she was wearing today.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout returned the smile, looking away a little flustered despite how little and innocent the action was. " You made breakfast? Since when do you cook? " She asked teasingly.  
Raph checked the time, trying to work out when it'd be acceptable for him to go over. He wished he'd been smart enough to get her number, as to be able to text her. At least it was winter, he supposed, and it got dark early. He'd be able to leave as soon as it got to dusk.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana decided she was going to take a nap and she laid down on her couch and fell asleep in her playboy bunny outfit. She started dreaming about the Nightwatcher.  
"Hey I have made people breakfast before you know. I decided to make everyone breakfast today," Leo said rolling his masked eyes smiling at her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout giggled a little at his response. " Oh, excuse me, I wasn't aware, " She responded before taking her food and sitting down with it across from him. " Thank you, " She said softly.  
Raph decided that, maybe the time would pass faster if he actually did something. Besides, it'd probably look weird to his brothers if he waited around all day, then they'd know he was planning something.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
As Dana was sleeping some purple dragons entered her apartment and they started robbing her. One went over to her and knocked her out preventing her from screaming as they took her with them.  
Leo nodded smiling happily at her as he pretty soon finished eating his breakfast and he put his dishes in the sink and started washing them smiling at her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed softly as she finished off her food, placing down her cutlery as she did so before grabbing a napkin to clean off her mouth with before accurately throwing it into the bin.  
Raph huffed as he walked out of his room, passing by Donnie in, what Raph liked to call, 'his nerdzone'. " Hey, " He called absently, wondering what was so interesting. " Shh, I'm watching this, " Donnie hushed. " Watching what? " Raph asked. " City security cameras, look, it looks like some purple dragons just broke into an apartment, " Don showed him. Raph's blood boiled when he realised who's apartment it was.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
The purple dragons took her with them on their motorcycles as they left and shredded out of there going back to their hideout. She was still knocked out.  
Leo then went to the dojo to meditate and talk to Master Splinter about some things especially his relationship with Scout. He had to tell him.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hoped up from her seat, cleaning off her dishes before she decided to go and relax for the time being, she had nothing to do; so Tv seemed like the most entertaining option.  
Raph decided that, seeing the situation and given the dragons were known to be scumbag so, he couldn't wait until nightfall. " Yeah, uh, well, enjoy nerd TV, " Raph told him, quickly making his way to collect his Nightwatcher gear.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana soon woke up and found herself tied up. She struggled and tried to free herself as she started to cry. She wished the Nightwatcher was here.  
Leo told Master Splinter that he's been having relations with Scout and that he's in love with her. He blushed as he said that to him. He loved her so much.  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed softly as she scrolled through the channels, trying to find something vaguely decent to watch. In the end she settled on a cookery competition, seeing there was not much else.  
Raph quickly gathered up his Nightwatcher outfit, sneaking out of the lair and pulling on his suit as he made his way towards where he kept his bike hidden. Going out during the day was risky but he had to!  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana bit one of the guy's arms which caused her to be knocked off the speeding bike. She gasped as her eyes widened waiting for impact to hit the ground.  
Leo then received his father's blessing and he smiled hugging Splinter tightly. He sat down on the dojo floor Native American style and started to meditate.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Is it too extreme? I'm sorry  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
(Nah, it's good)  
Scout snuggled down on the couch, her eyes watching the TV with mild interest however every so often her thoughts would wander a bit. Wondering how different things might be now.  
Raph sighed, quickly pulling on his Nightwatcher costume before getting his bike, hopping on and pulling out of the dark alleyway that he'd hidden it in, a little blinded by the sunlight at first before shaking it off.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Ok  
Dana was soon grabbed by another purple dragon still tied up as he put her on the front of his motorcycle. She started to cry and struggled. She didn't know who would save her.  
Pretty soon Leo was soon done meditating as he got out went out of the dojo and saw Scout on the couch watching tv. He smiled as he walked over to her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed softly as she watched TV. Noticing Leo walking over to her, she perked up a little, happy to see he was finished up with his things and had come over to see her.  
Raph quickly made his way towards Dana's apartment. However once he got there he saw the dragons had already left. Where could they be then? There hideout, he thought, quickly heading in that direction.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
The purple dragons made it to their hideout and they chained Dana to a wall. They each took turns ripping off her outfit until she was completely naked.  
"Hey sweetheart/the love of my life. How are you today?" he asked her with a big bright smile on his face as he sat down next to her and nuzzled her neck churring.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout giggled softly in response, blushing a little bit in response to the affection. " I'm okay, Leo, how're you? " She asked softly, humming happily as he nuzzled her neck.  
Raph didn't take long to make it to the hideout. Seeing the parked motorcycles outside, he figured that they all must be here. Hopping off his bike, he growled as he stalked up to the front door; kicking it open violently, oh, he was not happy.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana struggled against the chains as one tried to enter her and rape her. Suddenly they all stopped before they could as they heard their door being kicked down.  
"I'm great sweetheart. God I love you so much," Leo churred as he continued to nuzzle her neck. He rubbed her hips pulling her onto his lap. He nipped her ear.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout blushed a little harder as he pulled her onto his lap, settling herself comfortable against him as he did so. Letting out a soft squeal as he nipped at her ear, she rolled her eyes playfully. " I love you too, " She responded softly.  
Raph easily broke the door down, letting it fall to the floor, now off of its hinges; fire clear in his eyes as he tore into the nearest Purple Dragon with his chains, watching with satisfaction as he flew into another thug and both of them fell heavily to the floor.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"What're you doing here Nightwatcher? We ain't done nothing wrong! Go back to wherever you came from!" The leader of the purple dragons said glaring at him.  
Leo sucked on her earlobe then grazed her skin with his teeth as he nipped her marking her as his mate. He rubbed her hips then moved to her back rubbing it.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout let out a slight moan in response to his actions, pressing against him as he touched her hips and back, enjoying the rubbing and the caressing she was receiving.  
" Haha, don't make me laugh, " Raph responded with a smirk, rolling his eyes before charging at the leader of the gang, not even bothering with his chains or sais, just punching him square in the face.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana saw the Nightwatcher out of the corner of her eye and she started to cry. He came to save her! But why did he keep on saving her? Was it more than just duty?  
Leo turned her around on his lap and rubbed up and down her back feeling her soft smooth skin against his palms. He made hickies on the back of her neck nipping it here and there.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout purred softly in response, pressing against his touch and arching her back against his hands to increase the contact. " Mm, we... We shouldn't be doing this here, " She said with a giggle. They were in the living room after all.  
Raph was barely in control of himself, just throttling Purple Dragon after Purple Dragon. He seemed to loose track of just how many of them he'd beat down by the time he was done. Turning his attention quickly to Dana, a little embarrassed but mostly concerned seeing her naked, he asked, " You okay? Did they hurt you? ".  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana who was still shocked from everything that happened shook in fear and from the cold. She was still crying by the time he made it over to her. She shook like a leaf.  
Leo nodded smirking as he picked her up bridal style carrying her to his room laying her down on his bed and resumed what he was doing moving to the front of her neck.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout craned her head back for him as he placed her down, giving him all the room he liked to mark her. Letting out a soft moan, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer.  
Raph frowned at her before very gently scooping her up. Grabbing one of the curtains off the hideout's Windows, since her clothing was totally torn to shreds, he used that to cover her just now. " C'mon, I'll get you home, " He told her softly.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana could only nod silently as she then started to cry tears slipping down her cheeks. She clung onto him tightly whispering thank you for saving me again.  
Leo marked her bit her and claimed her all over her neck shoulders and her collarbone. He went down nipping and sucking hickies on her stomach nuzzling it.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout let out a few quiet, happy whimpers, enjoying the feeling of his teeth grazing against her. " L-Leo, " She whined at him, stuttering a little bit, her eyes half lidded with pleasure.  
Raph scooped her up after getting her covered, not wanting to take her outside completely exposed. " 'S alright, " He assured her, casually walking over the unconscious Purple Dragons,not caring if he further injured them in the process.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana clung onto him tightly as she shivered in shock and in fear and from the cold. She looked up at him with held lidded eyes as they still watered.  
Leo smirked as he sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb as he parted her labia and fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" Ah- Ah- Ah! " Scout gasped, biting down on her lower lip roughly. Since she'd been pretty loud last night and no one had seemed to have heard her, she didn't see the point in hushing herself.  
Raph carried her carefully out of the hideout and brought her out to his motorbike, settling her carefully down in front of him. " Try and not sit too far forward, like, the engine is right in front of you and it vibrates pretty bad when you start it up.. And, you know, you're naked, " He advised.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded as she sat on his motorcycle and clung tightly to it afraid she'd fall off of it like how she did with the purple dragon motorcycle.  
Leo went back up and swirled his tongue around the areola sucking on her nipple as he pinched the other one. He then switched nipples giving the same attention to the other one.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout let out a string of soft moans, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, watering slightly as tears of joy threatened to cascade down her cheeks. " L-Leo, " She mewled, trying to get his attention.  
Raph sighed softly, as he got on behind her, being very careful to make sure she was balanced before he pulled out onto the road. " Hey, 's okay, " He said quietly trying to calm her, know he had no idea how.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana whimpered a little as she nodded and she still sniffled a little bit. She held on tightly to his motorcycle not wanting to let go hoping she was going to be alright.  
Leo soon stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. He quickly nipped her ear then sucked on her earlobe wanting to tease her a little bit first before anything else.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout gasped softly, taking a moment to glance down at herself once he pulled away. There were hickies, bites and bruises over every inch of her; especially her hips and breasts. It was incredibly noticeable, even with her fur. " Can... Can I try something? " She asked softly.  
Raph pulled up outside of Dana's apartment, carefully parking his bike out of sight in an alleyway before carrying her carefully up the fire escape and in through the window of her flat. " You feeling any better? You wanna tell me what happened? " He asked her.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Y-yes I-I guess s-so. Well I was getting all sexy for you for when you came by and then the purple dragons came and robbed me then they kidnapped me," Dana muttered.  
Leo smirked and nodded. He laid down on his back and took his member out of his slit and showed it to her thinking that's what she meant. He continued smirking.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout blushed softly, looking bashful as she lowered her head down to his length. Testingly she gave one long lick down his member, glancing up to see what his reaction was.  
Raph nodded in response, before realising something. " Getting sexy? For me? " He asked in response, a little caught of guard by that but smirking about it all the same.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana looked at him and blushed and nodded. She quickly went into her room and put on another playboy bunny outfit. She walked over to him showing it off.  
Leo started to churr loudly as he arched his back shuddering in pleasure. She knew what she was doing and he loved it which was why he took it out.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout seemed pleased by his reaction, lowering her head for another teasing lick before carefully taking it in her mouth; careful not to scrape her teeth as she bobbed her head.  
Raph smirked as she walked back out, changed and dressed in the outfit. Oh, that was definitely sexy, he thought. " Looks good on ya... Would look better on the floor know, " He said huskily, eyes narrowing at her.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Well then why don't you come on over here and take it off me then," Dana cooed to him as she swayed her hips side to side as she walked back to her bedroom.  
Leo gripped her hair a little as he grunted along with a few groans and moans as he never felt pleasure or experienced pleasure like this before in his life.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout jerked a little as he tugged her hair however she soon got over it. Swirling her tongue against his tip as she hollowed out her cheek against his length. Getting an idea, she decided to test it out, purring softly to see how he'd react to the vibrations.  
Raph licked his lips slightly, not wasting any time in quickly following after her into the bedroom. He was a little surprise she was so willing to do this, given what had nearly happened to her earlier but he wouldn't complain.  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana got on her bed and laid down sexily for him. She blushed looking up at him as he came closer to her. She knew she was ready for this again because it's him.  
Leo arched his back and shivering in delight as he chirped and growled loudly. He clenched and gripped his bedsheets. He loved what he was doing to her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout seemed to decide he definitely enjoyed that, repeating the actions a few times before releasing his length from her mouth with a wet pop. " You want me to keep going? " She asked, wondering if he wanted to move on now.  
Raph smirked, quickly moving so he was hovering over her much smaller form. " Can I rip it or... " He asked her, trying to work out in his head how he'd get this off if he had to keep it in tact.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"No you can rip it if you want to," Dana blushed looking up at him as she stroked his cheeks grinding against him. She wanted him and needed him because she loved him.  
"No it's ok. You can do something else if you would like to," Leo practically churred blushing as he gazed at her with eyes full of lust desire and passion.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout giggled softly at how polite he was, even now. Crawling up onto him, she teasingly grinded against his member before pressing his tip to her slit. " You want me? " She teased.  
Raph seemed happy with that answer, taking a moment to appreciate her curves in the outfit, running his hands over her and groping her breasts roughly before ripping open the top to reveal her chest; smirking a little bit as he rubbed her nipple with his thumb.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Ahh Nightwatcher please!" Dana mewled and whimpered laying down on her bed as her cheeks flushed looking up at him with half lidded eyes full of lust.  
Leo moaned and grunted grinding against her as he nodded gripping her hips and placing her down on top of him pressing his member into her pussy.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout let out a surprised gasp as he forced her down onto him, her hands clinging on his shoulders. She had assumed that since she was on top, she'd be in control here. Apparently not. Still, she supposed there was nothing she could do, he was a lot stronger after all.  
Raph chuckled softly at her, ripping the outfit a little lower, just enough to teasingly slip hand into her panties, rubbing against her core before slipping a finger inside her. " That's kinda a mouthful to moan, " He commented, " My real name's Raph, ".  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"My name's Dana," Dana whimpered as she moaned arching her back gripping and clenching her sheets as she opened her legs a little bit more.  
"No sweetheart. You are in control so therefore I want you to dominate me," Leo smirked as he thrusted up into her and grinded against her hips.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout let out a soft moan, nodding in response. " A-Ah, okay, " She whined softly, enjoying how full she felt with him inside her. Pushing his hands off of her hips, she smirked. " No touch, " She warned him, her tail swishing behind her, bouncing herself on him slowly at first.  
" Dana? " Raph commented, testing the name out. " Suits you, " He told her in response, as he removed his finger from her before ripping the rest of her outfit off her and pulling her legs up over his shoulders before lining himself up to her and pushing into her.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana started scratching his shoulders gripping them as moaned and arched her back starting to scream in pleasure. She then gripped her bedsheets.  
"Yes ma'am," Leo said smirking as he touched and gripped his bedsheets instead as he churred arching his back in response to her bouncing.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout purred softly as she bounced herself, being careful not to unsheathe her claws as her hands rested against his plastron, not wanting to hurt him. Slowing down her pace, she stopped, balancing on her knees so only his tip was inside her. " Tell me what you want, " She taunted.  
Raph smirked as he began to thrust in and out of her, enjoying how tight she was and how she squeezed against his cock. " That's it, I want you screamin', " He encouraged her, grunting as he thrusted in and out of her, his hands gripping tightly onto her thighs.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Ahh Raph!!!" Dana said screaming it as she felt her inner tight walls clenching around his length. She gripped his leather clad shoulders shivering in pleasure.  
"I want you to not stop. Please keep going. I can't take it anymore," Leo said moaning and panting as he touched her shoulder rubbing them then groped her boobs roughly.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout let out a soft moan as he grasped at her chest before batting his hands away. " I said don't touch, " She purred lowly, obviously trying to tease him even more, clearly enjoying how desperate he was getting. She wondered whether or not he'd take the teasing or just snap and take control.  
Raph definitely enjoyed hearing her scream like that. " That's it! I want your neighbours to know my name, " He growled, his voice low and husky as he pounded into her, looking down at where their bodies connected and moaning at the sight of him inside her.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Raph! Raph!! Fuck yes RAPH!!!!!!" Dana shouted and screamed as she was close to nearing her climax. She unzipped his zipper and rubbed his plastron.  
Leo couldn't take it anymore. He flipped and switched their positions so now he was on top as he started to fuck her and bang her with all he had.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout shrieked as he went all out on her. Part of her felt a little bad for frustrating him but most of her was thrilled to have him ruin her like this, screaming his name in delight as she hit her climax.  
Raph continued to thrust as quickly into her as he possibly could, tightening his grip on her. " Louder! " He demanded her, wanting to hear her scream louder for him.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
RAPH!!! RAPH!!!!!!! RAPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dana screamed as loud as she could as she reached her peak and came all around his throbbing member inside her.  
Leo growled reaching her g spot pounding into it multiple times before cumming inside her shooting his seed inside her pulling out panting laying down next to her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout loved to hear him growl like that, feeling herself become entirely submissive at the sound of it. She breathed heavily as she cuddled up to Leo as he collapsed beside her, nuzzling him happily. " Sorry, " She apologised to him softly, hoping he wasn't mad with her.  
Raph groaned, feeling her tighten up around him, clamping down around him making it hard to thrust anymore. Luckily, it only took a few more small thrusts for him to finish, with her being so blissfully tight around him. His grasp on her tightened as he came deep inside her.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana moaned and whimpered in pleasure as she then panted at the feeling of him still inside her as she arched her back. She sat up stroking his cheek.  
"No I'm not mad at you sweetheart. In fact I actually loved the teasing. It felt good because you gave me pleasure," Leo churred to her nuzzling her neck.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout was glad to hear that, purring and happily snuggling up against him. It was still only the morning, so she couldn't justify sleeping but for now she just wanted to cuddle with him.  
Raph pulled himself out of her once he finished, rolling into his back. However he was more than quick about pulling her with him, wrapping an arm around her to rest against her ass. " Feelin' any better? " He asked.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded looking up at him. She stroked his cheek and kissed his lips softly. She snuggled against him resting her head on the crook of his neck.  
Leo just started rubbing her back up and down as he cuddled her close against him keeping a protective arm around her telling everyone that she was his.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed softly as she felt his hand run up and down her back, pressing back up against his touch happily. " I love you, " She muttered, purring contently as she snuggled against him.  
Raph pressed a kiss to her forehead before gently squeezing her backside, playful rather than teasing. He was glad that, this around ar least, he was able to stay and cuddle.  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"I love you Raph so much," Dana said sadly as she nuzzled him then looked away from him as she knew he didn't feel the same way about her.  
"I love you more sweetheart," Leo purred as he nuzzled her cheek kissing her all over her face. He was happy and glad that he had someone like her.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout giggled softly in response to the affect, rolling her eyes a little bit at him as she did so. " Leo! " She squealed happily as he continued to press kisses all over her face.  
Raph was a little surprised, not by her words, she's said this before, but by how sad she sounded. Turning her head up to face him, carefully angling her up to him, he asked, " What's the matter, sugar? You sound sad 'bout it, ".  
4 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"I don't just want a sexual relationship but I know that's all you want from me. You don't love me back and it's fine if you don't. I understand," Dana said about to cry.  
Leo smirked as he started nipping her ear then started sucking on her earlobe rubbing her hips whispering I love you to her into her ear over and over again.  
4 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout giggled softly in response, her laughter being cut off by a few soft moans due to his biting. Nuzzling him in return, she commented softly, " I'm glad you came home. I missed you while you were away, ".  
Raph pulled Dana up onto his plastron, rubbing her back gently. " Doll, that's all well and good, getting upset about that... But you never asked, " He pointed out in response, tilting her head up again so he could kiss her.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana just continued laying on his plastron but didn't kiss him back. She was still way too sad and upset about that. She looked up at him as tears started to fall.  
"I know sweetie and I'm sorry I was gone for so long but I had to do my training to be a better leader," Leo said to her nuzzling her neck as he lapped up the blood.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout sighed softly, nodding in response. " I know... But you were gone for so long, " She muttered softly in complaint, shivering a little in response to the feeling of his tongue against her as he cleaned up the bite mark he'd just left.  
Raph noticed her didn't return the kiss, parting from her to look at her. Seeing her crying he did his best to dry up her tears. " Don't cry, " He tried to hush her softly, pausing, he opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. He repeated this a couple times hesitantly, unsure how to say it before eventually saying softly, " I love you too... ".  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Y-you do? Really?" Dana said looking up at him as she stopped crying. She rubbed circles on his plastron and cried again this time in joy and in happiness.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't think about how you would feel. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Leo said pleading desperately with her looking at her with sad eyes.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" Just don't leave like that again, " Scout responded softly before pressing a small kiss to his cheek. She didn't want him to feel bad about it but she didn't want him to leave again.  
Raph nodded in response, a bit embarrassed seeing how he was letting down his usual tough guy exterior. " Yeah... Seriously know, don't cry, I hate seeing you cry, " He told her.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana wiped away her tears and nodded smiling up at him as she looked at him. She kissed his lips passionately biting his bottom lip demanding entrance.  
Leo nodded as he hugged her closer to him and he snuggled against her enjoying her body heat as he churred softly. He whispered I love you to her in her ear.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout smiled happily in response to his words. " I love you too, " She replied quietly, looking down herself and the extreme amount of hickies and bruises he'd left all over her. " Did you get a little carried away with the biting? " She teased.  
Raph was happy to see her cheered up again, happily giving her entrance as he wrapped his arms around her. His hands rested against the small of her back while his tongue explored the still new territory of her mouth.  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana started to moan into the kiss as she explored his wet cavern sucking on his tongue French kissing him as she began rubbing his shoulders.  
"No it wasn't from the biting. Those are previous hickies and bruises from yesterday," Leo muttered as he sighed smiling at her stroking her cheek.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" Mm, there's a lot of them know, " Scout commented, a little conscious of them. There was no way she was going to be able to hide them, there were just far too many of them.  
Raph pulled her closer, removing any space left between them as he responded passionately to the kiss; moaning softly, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms like this.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana continued to moan into the kiss wrestling with his tongue as they fought for dominance. She rubbed his inner thighs and his crotch as she smiled into the kiss.  
"Because that's to show everyone you're mine. You're mine and mine only," Leo softly growled to her as he nipped her ear sucking on her earlobe.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout was a little surprised by the possessiveness, gasping soft as he nipped her ear. " Of course I am, " She agreed in response, " I promise, " She assured him, trying to calm him.  
Raph moaned softly in response, responding to her, determined to be the dominate one even know she was slightly distracting him by running her hands over his thighs.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana soon became tired and exhausted and panted as she let him win. She still continued rubbing his inner thighs and his crotch blushing looking up at him.  
Leo nipped her neck lightly stroking her cheek as he groped her boobs a little roughly as he then moved to her butt cheeks also groping them roughly.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned softly in response to his actions, a little surprised but not protesting. At least this way he didn't seem to be getting angry and possessive like he had before.  
Raph pulled back after a moment or so, smirking at her, looking rather proud he'd eventually won their tongue battle. " Someone's touchy, " He teased her softly.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Raph there's something I have to tell you though you may not like it," Dana said as she looked away from him sadly afraid he would reject her because of it.  
Leo smirked as he started slapping her butt cheeks making sure to leave nice red hand prints of his on her butt cheeks. He then hugged her tightly to him.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout squeaked in response, giggling a little as she did so, burying her head in the crook of his neck out of embarrassment as he spanked her; just thinking it was a playful action, not realising he was doing it to further claim her.  
Raph was interested by her outburst. She'd accepted him, as hard as that was to do given what he was and all, yet she thought there was something that'd make him think less of her? " Let's hear it, " He told her, keeping her close.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"I-I'm pregnant with your child Raph," Dana said sadly still looking away from him as she just stared at her wall in her bedroom. She wasn't going to cry.  
Leo decided to still be lazy in bed and just cuddle her to him and snuggle against her just enjoying each other's body heat as he sighed and sniffed her scent.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout purred softly as she cuddled further up against him, resting beside him happily. " You know, for being cold blooded, you're pretty warm, " She commented, resting her head on his chest.  
Raph was more than shocked. " W-What? " He stuttered, his eyes wide, not angry or sad or anything just... He hadn't thought it was possible. " Why didn't you tell me this earlier? " He asked, worried they might have hurt the baby.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"I-I was afraid you didn't want the child and you would've wanted nothing to do with me. Also the child's fine. I'm not that far into my pregnancy yet," Dana said to him.  
Leo blushed then smirked breathing in her scent from her neck as he snuggled against him holding her tightly to him. He whispered let's go on a date later.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed softly in response, raising a brow at the suggestion. " Sure, what'd you wanna do? " She asked softly, slightly craning her neck as she felt him at her neck.  
" Hey, I can be a dick sometimes, but it not that kinda guy, " Raph assured her in response, as he continued to hold her against him, rubbing her back a little awkwardly as he was trying to be sweet. Of course, he didn't exactly know how to show it.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"So do you want to be with me and do you want our child?" Dana asked him as she moaned a little in response to his rubbing as she blushed. She waited.  
"Well I was thinking let's go to a cafe then we'll go to some stores and you can buy whatever you want," Leo said to her thinking it was a great idea.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout laughed softly in response. " Going to spoil me now, are you? " She asked him playfully, nuzzling him happily as she did so. " Mm... But that means leaving this room, and how am I supposed to face your family like this? " She asked, gesturing to all the marks he'd left on her.  
Raph nodded. " Hey, I ain't going no where, understand? " He told her seriously, and he meant it. Know, he wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to his family... Oh boy, was he in for a lecture. " I'm going to support you all the way, hundred percent, " He told her.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana smiled happily at him and her eyes sparkled and brightened as she started kissing him all over his face playing with his mask tails giggling.  
"Hmm. Good question. Just leave everything to me and I promise then we'll go on out on that date," Leo said to her then playfully growled at her.  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout blushed softly, nodding obediently as he growled at her, pressing her nose to his after she did so. " Alright, " She agreed, know she was doubtful. There was no way she could hide this and even if they did, just by the scent, his family would know they'd mated.  
Raph smirked softly, glad to see that response pleased her. " Hey, tone it down a notch. I thought pregnant chicks were supposed to be graceful and 'glow' and all that other bull, " He joked in response to her enthusiastic response, know he was only poking fun.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Hey I'm struggling to do one full line. Can't I just do what I always do?  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
I'd really rather one full line tbh but if it's just because you can't think of anything else right now, I don't mind it being a little shorter, just for the next few replies)  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
I'm sorry but I guess we can't rp anymore. I can't do one full line. I usually do less than a line  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Well, if you really can't manage it, that's fine. Honestly, I'm really enjoying this roleplay so I'd rather let you just write whatever length you can but I think you've been doing well this far. )  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Ok thanks a lot!  
Dana giggled as she looked up at him.   
"Hey stop it silly!" she said as she started laughing. She was getting mood swings now.  
Leo got up from where he was laying and went to go tell his brothers about them since Master Splinter already knew.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
:) )  
Scout watched as he got up, her tail swishing behind her curiously, wondering where he was going. In the meantime, she decided just to curl up on his bed and enjoy the warmth.  
Raph shook his head a little. " Silly is definitely not a word I'd ever use to describe me, doll. Now, wait until you meet my brother, Mikey, then you'll know what silly is, " He told her.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana blushed as she heard him keep on calling her pet names. She nodded kissing his cheek.  
Leo went to Donnie's lab and told him about him and Scout. He hoped he'd be ok with it.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed happily to herself, breathing in the scent of the pillows which smelled very much like Leo. She wondered, as she looked around, if he'd let her move into his room. Sure, she'd been living with the guys for years, she had her own but she'd prefer to be here.  
Raph smiled softly taking a moment just to give her a once over, his eyes drifting to her stomach. He was still coming to terms with what she'd told him. " I can't believe I'm going to be a dad... A little you or me, " He muttered softly, still feeling very shocked.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded smiling at him as she put his hand on her stomach and she looked up at him.  
Leo then went to go tell Mikey about him and Scout. Mikey and Donnie were more than happy.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout decided she would ask him when he got back, as she snuggled a little further down into the covers. It wasn't cold or anything, they were just very comfortable.  
Raph was a bit hesitant as she place his hand over her stomach, a little worried he might accidentally hurt the life growing inside of her. " Do... Do you know your, uh, due date? " He asked.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana shook her head no but guessed that it was in a few months.  
Leo then went back to his room and laid down next to her snuggling against her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout purred happily as she felt him settle down into bed with her again. " Where'd you go? " She asked him softly, not meaning to be clinging, it was just she was curious.  
Raph nodded in response. " How... How you feeling? " He asked her, meaning two things. Was she feeling sick because of it? And did she feel ready to have a kid right now.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"I'm fine. I don't feel sick but you know we can still have sex for the next month right?"  
"I went to tell Donnie and Mikey about you and I. Master Splinter already knows."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" O-Oh? " Scout stuttered, a little bit embarrassed, turning her head away a little bit as she did so. " What... What did they say? " She asked him quietly, concerned about his family.  
" We can? " Raph asked in response, this was news to him clearly. Well, he didn't know anything about pregnancy! Why would he? It wasn't exactly something he'd thought about.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded smiling at him as she stroked his cheek and licked his neck.  
"Well Donnie and Mikey were both surprised and happy and they said they'd support us in our relationship."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" They did? " Scout asked, her tail swishing happily behind her. " What... What about your dad? " She asked, a little more fearful about Splinter's opinion of their relationship.  
Raph let out a soft groan, as one of his hands trailed to her chest, squeezing her breast playfully. " And you're sure it won't hurt the baby? " He asked her, a little worried.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana moaned and nodded. She loved him so much.  
"He loved the idea and he gave us his blessing," Leo said to her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" He did? " Scout chimed happily, glad to hear his family had accepted them. " I love you, " She purred softly, snuggling up against him as she did so, letting out a content sigh.  
" Well, at least we can still have our fun for a while, " Raph whispered teasingly to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before pulling back, thinking. " ... You should meet my family, ".  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Clara nodded getting up and got dressed. She waited for him.  
"Well what're you waiting for? Let's go!"  
Leo churred and nodded stroking her cheek kissing her lips passionately.  
"I love you too sweetheart."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout responded happily to the kiss, smiling against his lips. After he pulled away to speak, she frowned, pulling him back into the kiss stubbornly, not quite done yet.  
" Alright, alright, " Raph agreed, as he got out of bed. " I'm not sure how happy about, you know, " He said, making a slightly awkward gesture towards her stomach, " But... They'll like you, so don't worry, ".  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded as she waited for Raph to put his Nightwatcher outfit back on.  
Leo churred into the kiss as he pleasantly kissed her back deepening the kiss.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed happily, wrapping her arms around her neck and nibbling down on his lower lip in an attempt to get him to give her access, just wanting affection right now.  
Raph smiled happily at her, rare for him given he was usually scowling instead, since he was usually rather annoyed. After getting changed, back into his leather, he looked to see if she were ready.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana had a nosebleed looking at him.  
"God no matter how many times you wear that you still look sexy in it!"  
Leo churred opening up his mouth and he let her explore her mouth as he sucked on her tongue.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout purred happily in response, her chest pressed to his plastron as she kissed him; trailing her hands down his body, happy to have some alone time for now.  
Raph couldn't help but chuckle softly at her in response, smirking at her comment. " You're not so bad yourself, " He told her in response, smirking at her, clearly amused.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana blushed giggling as she went out to his motorcycle.  
Leo chirped as he kissed her roughly slipping his tongue into her mouth.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout couldn't help but smile a little, the siund of him chirping into the kiss pressing the vibrations against her lips, which tickled her slightly as they continued making out.  
Raph followed close behind her, like her own personal security guard. Nothing bad would ever happen to her, not as long as he were around, he vowed. It was his job to protect her now.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana got on his motorcycle and waited for him.  
Leo played with her tongue wrestling with it rubbing her hips.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned softly, her sounds muffled, as she felt his hands on her hips which caused her to buck them slightly as she began to fight for dominance of the kiss with him.  
Raph couldn't help but notice how willing she was to get on his bike, despite how she might feel because of the dragons. It felt good, knowing she trusted him, as he got on too.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana held on tightly to him still afraid.  
Leo came out on top smirking as he pulled away from the kiss.  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout panted softly as he pulled away from her, leaving her breathless and with a dopey look in her eyes. She was very much in love with him, that much as obvious.  
" 'S alright, I've got ya, " Raph told her softly, trying to be reassuring to her as he pulled out of the alley beside her apartment building where he had parked his bike.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana held on tightly to him behind him as she rode with him back to the lair.  
Leo got up and wondered Raph had been. He hadn't seen him all day.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout noticed Leo seemed preoccupied by something, causing her to raise a brow at him curiously. " Leo? Is something wrong? " She asked him curiously, cocking her head to the side.  
Raph was careful with Dana as he drove, making sure she was already and didn't freak out at all, making his way back towards the lair as quickly as possible, even if he was worried.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana still clung on tightly to Raph's shell.  
"No I've just been wondering where Raph has been all day," Leo said to her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed curiously. " Oh, I don't think I've seen him either... I'm sure he's around. Maybe he's sleeping again? " She suggested to him, as she got out of bed, redressing herself.  
Raphael pulled into the alleyway where he usually parked his motorbike, hidden away from sight. After he parked it, he got off swiftly before helping Dana off, careful of his pregnant girl.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana held onto him and she followed him.  
Leo went to go look for Raph in the lair.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout finished getting ready again, dusting herself off a bit. Looking at herself in the mirror, she blushed a little, looking at all the marks that were still visible... Still, it was nice that he was so protective.  
" Sorry about the smell, the actual lair is much better, I promise, " Raph told her, as he pulled up the manhole cover with relative ease. This one wasn't stiff and easily came, since he used it often.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded and climbed down the ladder landing in the sewers.  
Leo couldn't find Raph so he gave up and went back to his room.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout looked over as she heard the door opening again, smiling happily as she saw Leo. " Did you find him? " She asked curiously, turning her head to the side as she did so.  
" You want me to carry you? " Raph offered her, as he removed his leather jacket, of course, he couldn't let his family see his Nightwatcher outfit. That would not end well.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded looking up at him blushing as she almost tripped.  
"No I haven't seen him and I haven't found him," Leo said to her shaking his head no.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" Well, I'm sure he's around, " Scout told him, trying to keep the him calm as she walked over to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek lovingly before gingerly taking his hand.  
Raph smirked at her playfully before he scooped her up off of her feet, holding her bridal style and making sure she was secure in his arms before beginning to walk.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana squeaked when she was lifted and she blushed looking into his masked eyes as she stroked his cheek.  
Leo nodded and squeezed her hand tightly in his and he went out of his room going to make dinner for everyone.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed happily, leaving the room but instead making her way to the living room, settling down to watch TV again, snuggling up on the sofa, a little bit sleepy still.  
Raph smiled at her as she fussed at him. While he didn't want to be lectured and knew this would land him in trouble, he was proud. Proud to say she was his and so was this baby.  
3 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana hung on tightly to him as he took her to the lair. She snuggled against him.  
Leo made spaghetti and meatballs for everyone. He set aside plates of food for all of them and called everyone for dinner.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout perked up, hearing Leo call to tell them dinner was made, which made her very happily; getting up from the couch bouncing before making her way to the kitchen.  
" Alright, here we are, " Raph commented, sighing as they came to stop right outside the lair, wondering if she wanted him to put her down or to continue carrying her.  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana wanted him to still carry her so when she met them she could get shy and hide her face from them.  
Leo sat down with his plate of food and he started eating his food. He thought he did a great job on dinner.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout happily sat down to dinner after she got her plate, her tail swishing behind her happily as she began to eat her food. " Thank you, " She told him softly, smiling cutely.  
Raph figured Dana still wanted him to carry her judging by the way she made no attempt to remove herself from his arms. " Alright then, let's meet the family, " He sighed, stepping inside.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana held and clung onto him not wanting to see them yet as she was shy.  
Leo nodded smiling at her as he continued eating his food.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed softly as she swallowed the food that had been in her mouth. " So, is you cooking going to become a regular thing now? " She asked him slightly teasingly.  
Raph cradled her in his arms a little, feeling her snuggled herself deeper against him than she had previously been. " Hey, don't worry about it, " He told her quietly.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded and still cuddled against him loving his warmth even though he was cold blooded.  
Leo rolled his masked eyes at her.  
"Well maybe it depends on whether I feel like it or not," he said smirking at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout raised a brow in response, wondering what his smirk was all about. " What makes you feel like cooking then? " She asked him curiously in response.  
Raph carefully stepped into the lair, seeing no one in the main living space. At this time, he imagined everyone was grabbing something to eat, so he began to head to the kitchen.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana continued holding onto Raph and she gripped him tighter.  
Leo continued smirking at her.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout eyed him, more interested than she had been before, eyeing his smirk curiously. " Well, then, how do I find out? " She asked him in response as she ate her food.  
Raph felt Dana's grip on him tighten, causing him to sway her a little in his arms, attempting to be reassuring. " ... Don't worry, " He told her before shouting on his family.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded and her grip lessened and loosened looking at his family.  
Leo heard Raph and walked over to him angry.  
"Where the hell have you been? And who's that girl? Your slut?"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout kept out of the conversation, picking at her food, however she winced hearing her mate call the poor girl that. " L-Leo! Sacre bleu, you can't say that, " She whimpered, her native French slipping in.  
Raph could take Leo poking at him, lecturing him, scolding him. That was fine, he used to it but he wouldn't let him talk about Dana. Putting her down and moving her protectively behind him, he turned back his brother, " How about you shut your mouth before I make you, ".  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana just cowered behind him as she started to cry tears pouring down her cheeks.  
Leo smirked.  
"You were probably at her house having a fun time with that whore now weren't you?" he goaded.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout sheepishly got up from the table, leaving her food and quietly leaving the kitchen. She didn't want to be around for this. Not to mention she was rather upset by how Leo was acting.  
Raph gritted his teeth, what right did he have to call her that? " I told you to shut up, " Raph warned him venomously. As much as he didn't want to fight in front of Dana, he was so close to punching his brother.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Suddenly Leo pinned Dana to a wall his hand around her throat.  
"What right do you have to come in here and ruin our family?! You are nothing! Now leave!" he yelled at her pushing her to the exit.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout would have went out for while, considering the situation but it was still late evening and the sun was still up. Instead she just retreated to her room to draw.  
That was the finally straw for Raph. After all, he considered it his job to protect her and the baby she was carrying no matter what. He didn't even think about it before he attacked his brother.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana just slumped to the ground gasping for breath. He managed to leave his hand marks around her neck.  
Leo got out one of his katanas and started fighting Raph. He smirked and he pushed Raph off of him.  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout locked the door of her room, not wanting to see anyone right now and trying to drown out the siund of fighting before she settled down with a pencil and some paper.  
Raph quickly drew his sais as he saw Leo take out his katana, going all out; he didn't care if he hurt him. Not only had he insulted Dana, he'd physically hurt her as well.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana ran out of the lair and crouched down in a corner and cried in a fetal position.  
Leo was now trying to attack Raph. He blocked Raph's sais with his katanas.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout sighed, still able to hear the fighting coming from outside the room. Trying to block it out she covered her ears with her bedsheets, not wanting to hear it.  
Raph growled, continuing to try and land as many hits as he possibly could. He wanted him to hurt for this, he wanted him to pay for what he had said and done to Dana.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Leo groaned in pain as Raph managed to injure him in some places. He went back to his room growling because Raph won.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout continued to draw, letting out a soft sigh as she heard the sound of fighting die down. While she was upset with Leo for acting how he did, she decided to go and check he was okay.  
Raph panted softly, watching as his brother left, feeling rather smug he had won. Looking around, his eyes widened, as he realised he couldn't find Dana. " Dana? " He called, as he went looking for her.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
All Dana could do was cry and she shook in fear and in shock in the sewers.  
Leo was tending to his injuries and he saw Scout come into his room.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout stood in the doorway for a moment, hesitating to say anything to him. Without saying a word to him, she came over and began to help him clean up his wounds.  
" Dana! " Raph called as he ventured out of the lair and into the sewers, searching for her frantically. It would be so easy for her to get lost down here, not knowing her way.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana heard Raph's voice and ran over to where it was as she cried clinging onto him.  
"Ca-Can I just go home?" she sobbed.  
Leo just looked away from her as he saw her tending to his wounds.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout gently cleaned up his cuts and dried up the small amount of blood from them. However she remained silent, refusing to speak to him at all as she treated his injuries.  
Raph was relieved to find her, cuddling her to him and swaying her a little. He'd been so worried. " Yeah, of course, " He agreed. " I'm so sorry that happened, are you two okay? " He asked, looking at her then down at her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded but her neck with Leo’s hand prints around them wasn't ok.  
Leo grunted from the pain as he sighed looking up at her.  
"I'm so sorry I did that Scout. I'm so sorry I said those things."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout huffed a little bit in response, as she finished cleaning him up. " Don't sorry me, " She snapped at him unhappily. " I am so disappointed with you, Leonardo, " She said, using his full name for effect.  
Raph gritted his teeth as he looked at her neck. He was just so angry anyone dared to harm her. " Let's bring you home, " He told her, scooping her up carefully. Hopefully she wouldn't be scared of the rest of his family now.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana sighed and stopped him.  
"I'd love to meet the rest of your family but not your older brother," she muttered.  
Leo sighed and nodded looking down. He was pretty angry and upset with himself.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout turned away from him. " Why did you even do that? " She asked him unhappily, wanting to know why he had thought acting like that would be okay.  
Raph nodded in response. " I feel so bad, I'm supposed to protect you but my own brother wants to hurt you, " He sighed. He'd just wanted to introduce her and tell everyone about their baby.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana smiled at him stroking his cheek.   
"You have protected me and you always will. I love you Raph," she said pressing her forehead to his.  
Leo shrugged for not even he had a clue himself why he acted like that. It's like something that wasn't him came out. Something evil.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout sighed at him in response. Walking back over to him, she settled herself on his lap before cupping his face delicately. " Is something wrong? You're not acting like yourself... " She whispered.  
Raph looked at her sheepishly, despite what she was saying he still didn't feel like he'd done a very good job of being her protector. " Love ya too, doll, " He muttered softly.  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana blushed and nodded and kissed his lips passionately gripping his shoulders.  
Leo looked down.  
"I dont know to be honest Scout. Something dark within me just didn't like that girl."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout frowned in response. " But she hasn't even done anything, Leo. You can't do that to people for no reason, " She told him, nuzzling him reassuringly. " It's not like you to lash out like that, ".  
Raph returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her carefully. She was so small and fragile compared to him, he was careful not to accidentally hurt her as they kissed.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana deepened the kiss pressing closer to Raph as she licked his lips.  
Leo sighed and nodded then started to cry tears trailing down his cheeks.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout was a little surprised to see him cry. " Hey, hey, it's okay, " She tried to calm him, snuggling into him before showering him in small kisses over his neck and cheeks.  
Raph smirked a little as she asked for entrance. She certainly knew what she wanted, he thought, as he gave her entrance while hoisting her up, holding her up against a nearby wall and holding onto her thighs.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana moaned as she slipped his tongue into his mouth sucking on his tongue.  
Leo churred and chirped as he hiccuped and hugged her tightly to him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout purred softly in response as she continued to try and calm him down. " Don't... Don't cry. Why're you crying? " She asked softly, worried about him obviously.  
Raph moaned softly, enjoying the sensation but quickly deciding to try and steal dominance of the kiss away from her. He much preferred being in control, if he was honest.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana continued to moan into the kiss and she gripped his shoulders then rubbed his inner thighs.  
Leo shrugged as he didn't know why he was crying but he obviously felt bad about what he did.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" Shhh, it's okay, just don't cry, " Scout told him softly, nuzzling him again. " Maybe not right now when everyone's still emotional but maybe soon you should apologise? ".  
Raph smirked softly as he pulled back from the kiss. " Ya know, if you were planning on trying to seduce me, you could have picked some place nicer, " He teased her jokingly.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana pouted looking at him.  
"Hey I was trying to seduce you but you ruined it because you like to dominate me."  
Leo nodded and smiled at her kissing her lips softly while he rubbed her hips.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed softly in response, happily returning the kiss as one of her hands rested on his shoulder and the other tugged slightly on his bandana tails.  
Raph smirked a little bit at her pouty response. " Oh, I'm sorry, did ya want to be in charge or something? " He asked her playfully, his voice kinda quiet just because she was so near.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana blushed and nodded looking away from him embarrassed.  
Leo churred deepening the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned softly, her sounds muffled into the kiss as she pressed herself closer to him, getting rid of any of the small amount of space that had been left between them.  
Raph chuckled softy at her bashfulness, finding it pretty cute if he was being honest. " Well, excuse me then, princess, " He responded playfully, flashing a smirk at her.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Can we go back to the lair? I wanna meet the rest of your family."  
Leo rubbed her back up and down as he kissed her roughly.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout gasped softly in response, enjoying the force behind his actions, her grip on him increasing in reaction. She was starting to need air but she didn't want to pull back just yet.  
Raph nodded in response, glad she was feeling a little bit better. " Whatever you're up for, babe, " He agreed in response, taking her hand as he did so to lead her back.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana smiled at him giggling as she squeezed his hand tightly in hers as she held onto it.  
Leo needed air too but he didn't want to pull away yet either. He slipped his tongue into her mouth sucking on hers.  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout squeaked softly, her eyes widening in response before they fluttered shut again after a moment. He was such a good kisser, she thought, moaning softly to him.  
Raph smiled at her but he was on guard this time. Nothing like that would happen again, he wasn't going to allow that to happen again. She was his to protect and he would.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana looked ahead slightly afraid of the sewers. Who knows what could be lurking down there.  
Leo French kissed her playing with her tongue as he groped her boobs.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout gasped, finally pulling back for air, as she felt him grasp at her chest; arching her back and pressing against his touch. " Mmmm, " She hummed in pleasure.  
" C'mon, it's not too far, " Raph encouraged her. He knew the sewers like the back of his hand and the lair was only down the end of this tunnel, an easy journey.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded and followed him as she smiled at him. She blushed staring at his thighs.  
Leo went down and licked her neck rubbing her hips as he went up and licked her cheek.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout shifted in pleasure, letting out a soft string of noises, mostly moans or little mewls. " A-Ah, " She whined, as she bucked her hips against his hands, a little embarrassed.  
Raph caught Dana staring but he was a little confused as to why she was staring. " Something the matter, doll? " He asked her curiously as they continued to walk.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana blushed shaking her head no.  
"It's just later on I want you again," she said.  
Leo smirked as he soon stopped and pulled her onto his lap.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout whimpered softly as he settled her on his lap. She was supposed to be being angry with him for what he'd done, now he'd stopped crying, but it was difficult! " Quit it, I can't stay mad at you when I want you, " She whined.  
Raph didn't need any further explaination than that. His smirk widened, even the thought was enough to tease him. " Well, I'm not gonna say no, " He responded, clearly excited by the prospect... But first, they had to do this.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana entered the lair and soon saw Splinter Donnie and Mikey staring at her.  
Leo smirked at that but soon sighed and took her off of his lap.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout took a seat next to him as he removed her, leaning against him slightly. " You ready to apologise? " She asked, hoping he'd be willing to do it himself. If not she'd have to bribe him.  
Raph kept a careful eye on Dana as they came back into the liar. Seeing the family was already gathered, probably talking about his and Leo's fight, he told them bluntly, " So, this is Dana. You should get used to her, she's gonna be around a lot, ". His arm wrapped around her and rested gently on her stomach. " Oh, and you should probably say hi to our kid too, ".  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Hi everyone. It's nice to meet you all," Dana said smiling at them.  
Leo sighed.  
"I don't think I'm ready to apologize yet."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed softly before leaning up so she could whisper to him. " That's a shame, since I'll have to keep on being upset with you until you apologise... And if I'm upset with you we can't do anything 'fun', " She purred softly, trying to convince him.  
Raph was a bit wary of everyone's reactions, waiting to see what they'd do. Of course, Mikey was the first to response.   
" Wait, so, you two are like a thing? Wait- I'm an uncle? " Mikey asked excitedly, being his usual bubbly self. " Sweet! " He chimed before pulling Dana into a hug. Raph didn't bother to stop him. He knew Mikey would never hurt anyone.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana squeaked and hugged Mikey back. She liked Mikey already.  
Leo sighed.  
"Next time Scout. Not today," he told her with resolve in his eyes.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout was a little surprised. That didn't work? She frowned softly at him. " Oh... Okay then... " She responded dejectedly, feeling a little rejected but she supposed she couldn't make him apologise if he really didn't want to this much.  
Raph chuckled softly at the two of them. At least Mikey definitely liked the two of them.   
" That's... Nice, I guess, " Donnie commented, smiling at Dana, " At this rate I'm going to be the only one left single, ".  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana just laughed hugging Donnie as well.  
"I like you guys already," she said happily smiling at them.  
Leo went to the dojo to meditate. He had to clear his head.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout sighed softly as she watched Leo leave, frowning a little more. Something was the matter with him, she could tell, know she wasn't sure what it was or why he was real to acting this way.  
Raph smiled at her with his two younger brothers, at least they were getting on well before he turned to master Splinter.  
" ... We shall talk about this later... But... Congratulations, " Splinter told him before walking off.  
" Well, at least he won't lecture me in front of everyone, " Raph commented.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana just giggled and smiled at everyone. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly.  
Leo continued to meditate as he was trying to concentrate and just be by himself.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout sighed, deciding to tidy Leo's room from him while he was busy doing... Well, whatever he was doing. It would keep her busy for now at least, she considered.  
Raph chuckled softly, looking at her with a bemused expression. " Hungry much? " He asked her, slightly jokingly. " C'mon, I'll get you something to eat, " He told her.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana blushed and nodded as Donnie and Mikey laughed with her.  
Leo soon was done meditating and went back to his room.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout glanced up as she heard the door open, having just finished up cleaning the room. " Hey, " She greeted softly, looking a little unsure about what she should say.  
Raoh smiled slightly, glad at least his other brothers had taken to Dana. Nodding at them gratefully, before he guided her to the kitchen, so he could get her something to eat.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana sat on a chair at the table. She waited for some food.  
Leo sighed and nodded to her as he then smiled at her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" I, uh, cleaned up your room a little bit for you, " Scout told him, as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she did do; having to stand on her tip toes to do so.  
Raph stretched out for a moment, as he glanced around the kitchen, he wasn't the best cook but he wasn't the worst. " So, what're you craving? " He asked her smirking.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"You," Dana said then coughed blushing looking away from him.  
Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout nuzzled him sweetly, taking in his scent for a moment as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. " How're you feeling? " A little bit concerned for him.  
Raph chucked at her flirtatious response. " Trust me, you'll get that later, " He told her. " But seeing how any one of my family could walk in here at any moment, what'd you want to eat? ".  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Just a sandwich is fine with chips," Dana told him.  
Leo shrugged.  
"I'm feeling a little bit better I guess," he said to her.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout nodded, as she Eskimo kissed him. " I'm worried about you, Leo, " She whimpered, wanting to be there for him but it was hard since he didn't even seem sure what was wrong himself.  
" I can do that, " Raph agreed in response, glad she'd asked for something simple. At least he could make what she wanted to a decent standard than, he thought, getting to work on it.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana watched him as she sighed dreamily at him. She was so happy.  
Leo nodded.  
"I'm worried about myself too. I don't know what's wrong with me."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout sighed softly. " Maybe you're just tired? " She suggested, even know that seemed very unlikely but she couldn't think of anything else to say. " Maybe you need sleep? ".  
It didn't take Raph to long to finish up making her food. Bringing the plate to her, he placed it down in front of her carefully before sitting down across from her. " I, uh, hope it's not too bad, ".  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana started to eat it and she moaned loving the food.  
"It's great Raph!"  
Leo shrugged.  
"That seems very unlikely considering I do get enough sleep."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" It wouldn't hurt to try, " Scout suggested, her arms wrapped lovingly around his neck, clearly very concerned for her mate. " You don't feel sick, do you? " She asked.  
Raph smirked at her in response. " Yeah, well, obviously I'm the best cook around here, " He said jokingly, knowing fine well that wasn't the case. He was hardly a five star chef but he was okay.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana giggled then continued eating her food. Pretty soon she finished.  
Leo wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him shaking his head no.  
"I think I will try to get some more sleep."  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" Good, " Scout responded softly, pressing a kiss to his nose as she did so. " Oh, uh, I was meaning to ask you something, by the way, " She explained a little sheepishly.  
" You all done there, doll face? " Raph asked her curiously, his head rested on top of his hand which was currently balled into a fist, his chin balanced against his knuckles.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded as she soon finished it all up. She got up and washed her plate in the sink.  
Leo laid down next to her and cuddled against her looking at her.  
"What is it sweetheart?"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout cuddled up to him happily, winding her body around his, her legs tangled with his in a happy mess. " Would... Would you mind if I moved into your room? " She asked. " I... I know I have my own I'd just... I'd prefer to be with you, ".  
" So, what'd do you think of the family? " Raph asked her curiously. Of course, he knew she obviously would not like Leo after that first encounter but screw him after what he had done.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"They were wonderful! I like Mikey Donnie and Splinter!" Dana said happily smiling at him.  
Leo nodded as his face brightened. He snuggled against her breathing in her scent from her neck.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout squealed happily, extremely happy he seemed just as delighted to have her stay here with him. " Yay, " She chimed bubbly. Well, seeing how he'd barely let her out of this bed since they'd gotten together, she might as well sleep here too.  
" Yeah, they're good, " Raph agreed in response, glad she was so enthusiastic about them. " So, since you've met everyone and you've had your food, now about we head back to yours and I can give you that other thing you wanted? " He teased.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana had an idea smiling at him.  
"Actually can I stay here the night? We can do it in your room. Also don't you want me to live with you?"  
Leo smiled then chuckled at her as he started rubbing her back affectionately and nipped her ear.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned softly, as usual enjoying the show of affection from him. More hickeys to show she was his, she supposed, squeaking softly as he nibbled on her ear.  
" You sure? " Raph asked her curiously. He'd assumed after what had happened earlier on she wouldn't want to be here longer than she had to be. He could see the bruise on her neck starting to really come out now.  
2 weeks ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded and walked up to him. She stroked his plastron. She took his hand leading him to his room.  
Leo sucked on her earlobe and then rubbed her hips then made hickies on her neck leaving dark purple spots.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned in enjoyment as he marked her. However, she couldn't help but get an idea into her head. Waiting until she had a chance, she quickly pushed herself on top of him. " Payback, " She whispered before nibbling on his neck.  
Raph was happy enough about this is she was. He wouldn't lie, he felt better to have her with him. Then he didn't have to worry about anything bad happening to her while he was away.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana took her clothes off and laid down on his bed naked.  
Leo started to churr and groan loving the feeling of that.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout giggled softly, as she moved a little lower down his neck, leaving another hickey on him, continuing until there were four or five on him going from his neck to his shoulder.  
Raph smirked, locking the door behind them as to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted. " God, you look sexy, " He growled softly as he walked over to her, admiring her body.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"And you're hot and sexy as well," Dana cooed to him looking up at him smiling.  
Leo growled playfully and in pleasure as he blushed gripping his sheets.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout giggled softly as she pulled back from his neck, but remained on top of him, laying on top of his plastron, as she crossed over her arms and rested her head on top of her arms.  
" Glad you think so, " Raph responded with a smirk, as he climbed on top of her, running his hands over her in a loving manner. " Tell me if I'm being too rough, " He reminded her, not wanting to hurt the baby.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded stroking his cheek as she kissed him lovingly and passionately.  
Leo wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back sweetly as he kissed her cheek.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout smiled down at him, giggling as he kissed her cheek, enjoying the affection she was receiving from him. " I love chu, " She said, making her voice playfully childish.  
Raph returned the kiss lovingly. Since he had made her wait from earlier, he decided not to tease her, simply lining himself up to her before pushing into her with a soft grunt.  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana moaned into the kiss arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist.  
"I love you too sweetheart," Leo cooed to her nuzzling her neck playfully churring.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout shivered a little in response as he nuzzled her, squealing childishly while she gently batted at his shoulders. Her tail swishing behind her mischievously all the while.  
Raph helped guide her legs around him, holding onto her calves loosely as he began to thrust in and out of her; using her legs to guide her hips so they pressed against him.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana gripped his shoulders scratching them as she mewled. She loved him so much.  
Leo looked at her tail and wondered what that was about. He kissed her forehead and her temple gently.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" Leo? " Scout chimed softly, her voice quiet but laced with a troublemaker's vibe. Sitting herself up, so she was straddling him, she teasingly ran her fingertips over his jawline.  
Raph definitely didn't mind the scratching, seeming to enjoying it judging by the added moans it caused him to give. " God, Dana, you're so good, " He growled.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Ah I love you so much Raph!" Dana whimpered gripping his sheets.  
Leo smirked up at her gripping her waist as he then entered her churring.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout whimpered softly in response, a little taken back by his sudden response to her teasing but she supposed that was what she got for teasing him in the first place.  
Raph leaned down as he thrusted, nipping on the skin of her neck for a moment before softly assuring her, " I love ya too, doll, ". He really did mean it, she meant the world to him.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana's body racked with pleasure as she arched her back moaning.  
Leo grasped her hips as he bucked up into her grinding against her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout mewled softly, bouncing in time with his movements. " I-I thought you weren't interested tonight? " She asked him teasingly, referring to how he'd brushed her off earlier on.  
As he continued to thrust, Raph slipped one of his hands down to her core, beginning to rub her clit to stimulate her further. After today, she definitely deserved more than her fair share of pleasure.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Ahh Raph please!" Dana whimpered cutely gripping his sheets shuddering in delight.  
Leo smirked as he moaned and kissed her lips roughly gripping her hips thrusting up into her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Even know she could feel her hips starting to bruise, Scout was moaning in delight as he continued to forced her all the way down onto his cock before pushing her up again. Returning the kiss passionately, she didn't notice as her claws began to dig into him, leaving deep scratches.  
Raph groaned in response to her begging. He loved it when she moaned his name like that. " What'd you need, babe? " He asked her, teasingly slowing his pace down; now stopping but taking his time about thrusting, pressing against her walls as much as he could just to make her feel more of him.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Harder and faster!" Dana mewled arching her back.  
Leo growled as he reached her g spot pounding into it.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout screamed in pleasure as he hit just the right spot, begging him to keep on hitting there; as she began to feel close to hitting her climax, digging her claws deeper into him on accident.  
Raph didn't need to be told twice before he began slamming himself into her, spreading her legs out further as to make her tighter around his length as he did so, churring happily.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana started screaming in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders her body shuddering in delight.  
Leo hit her g spot again multiple times as he grunted at how tight her walls felt around him.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned out his name loudly, her head lolled back in pleasure as she panted heavily, her chest heaving as she breathed in shallow bursts of air while continuing to bounce herself.  
Raph smirked at her screaming, enjoying the sound of her calling out like this because of him. Wanting until he had a chance, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana moaned and opened her mouth letting him explore her wet cavern.  
Leo reached her core thrusting up into it multiple times cumming inside her.  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned, as she felt him fill her with his seed. With a sharp whimper, she came, hitting her climax and her walls clamping down on him. " L-Leo! " She gasped.  
Raph pulled her upwards, into an almost seated position, that way he could kiss her while he continued to thrust into her, enjoying the feeling of her tight around him.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana sucked on his tongue moaning as she reached her peak climaxing.  
Leo smirked and groaned as he pulled out of her panting nuzzling her face.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout giggled softly in response to the nuzzling, returning the affection readily, as she settled down again; laying back down on his plasteron, looking very satisfied.  
Raph grunted as he felt her tighten so much around him, her climax triggering his own and causing him to shoot his load inside of her, groaning out loudly as he did so.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana moaned then panted hugging him tightly to her as she settled back down on his bed.  
Leo laid down underneath her and kissed her lips passionately rubbing her hips.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout returned the kiss happily, pulling away sleepily after a moment so she could rest her head down against his shoulder. " Mm, did that make you feel any better? " She asked playfully, since he'd seemed to want it an awful lot. He hadn't even bothered undressing her, just pushing her skirt up and her panties to the side.  
Raph pressed a kiss to her forehead as they settled down together, holding her tenderly, his head rested on top of hers while one hand slipped down to rub her stomach gently, playfully drumming his fingers against her skin. " Mm, you're great, you know that? " He told her, holding her as if she were fine china and very precious.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana looked into his masked eyes and blushed nodding. She snuggled against him.  
Leo nodded and cuddled against her kissing her cheek softly.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout smiled as she settled down, her eyes closing over, it was still kind of early but she was sleepy. " You don't need to go out on patrol, do you? " She asked, with a whine, hoping not.  
Raph smiled as he held her in his arms, just admiring how pretty she was. He was still totally blown away that she actually wanted to be with him when she could get literally anyone.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana closed her eyes snuggling against him and fell asleep.  
Leo shook his head no and kissed her forehead then cuddled against her falling asleep.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout grinned, glad to hear that, before settling down; quite comfortable on top of him. Letting her eyes close over it didn't take her long to fall asleep with him.  
Raph smiled, noticing she was asleep. How cute, he thought, not even realising he was starting to fall asleep as well. He fell asleep smiling at Dana, and how adorable she looked dreaming.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
The next morning Dana woke up still cuddling next to Raph. She yawned.  
Leo still had his arms wrapped around Scout. He soon woke up smiling at her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout woke up with a small yawn, rubbing her eyes sleepily for a moment before she fully woke up. Looking up at Leo, she smiled. " Morning, " She chimed happily.  
Raph woke as he felt Dana move beside him, craning one eye open to see what she was doing. Seems she'd only just woke up too, he thought with a smile.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana got up and got dressed. She went to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
"Morning," Leo said as he stretched and yawned. He got up and went to take a shower.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout stretched out, before rolling out of bed and heading to her room to go collect a fresh dress and a towel, planning on having a bath before getting breakfast.  
Raph took a moment longer to get up, having to muster up the will to actually get out of bed. Hopefully, there'd be no more arguing today. He just wanted Dana to feel comfortable here.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana was making breakfast for Raph and her. She was making French toast bacon and eggs.  
Leo saw Scout and he asked her if he could take a bath with her as he smirked.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout blushed soflty at his question, nodding in response, hugging her towel and her clean dress to her chest as she did so. " Okay, " She agreed, her voice soft and playfully childish.  
Raph stretched himself out as he made his way out of his room and to Donnie's room. He needed to ask him for help. He had no idea how to look after a baby, so he figure Donnie could find him some books or something.  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Donnie was in his room watching science shows on his tv as usual.  
Leo nodded and smiled as he led her to the bathroom turning on the water.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout placed her towel and dress to the side for when she got out before beginning to strip out of the clothing she was currently wearing, letting it all drop and pool around her ankles.  
Raph sighed as he knocked on his brother's door. " Hey, nerd, ya in there? " He called, hoping he wouldn't have to go looking for him. Not that he could be very far.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Donnie sighed and opened up his bedroom door scowling at him.  
"What do you want?"  
Leo got in and shut the water off once it filled up to the tub. He smirked looking up at her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout looked away shyly, as she realised he was looking over her. " Why're you looking at me like that? " She asked him soflty, as she carefully lowered herself into the water.  
" I need a favour, " Raph admitted in response, letting out a soft sigh, he hated asking for help. " Your smart, and I need... Help... Finding out about this whole baby stuff... ".  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Donnie sighed and nodded.  
"Let me guess you need some books on how to help raise a kid right?"  
Leo shrugged as he pulled her against his plastron rubbing her hips.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout squeaked soflty as he grabbed her, before she decided to start playfully splashing him with some of the bathwater in response before settling down as he held her against him.  
Raph nodded in response. " Yeah, that'd be helpful... " He admitted. " Hey, don't sigh at me, I've never raised a kid before, " He pointed out in response. Hey, how hard could it be?  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Donnie looked through some books on his bookshelf and gave him some baby books.  
"Here now leave," he said pushing him out the door and closed it.  
Leo rubbed her inner thighs before licking her jaw up to her ear.  
"You know you're really sexy naked you know that?" he purred to her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout blushed a little in response to his comment, moaning softly as he rubbed her thighs. " Mm, hey, what happened to getting washed? " She asked teasingly.  
" ... Thanks... " Raph responded, looking down at the books in his arms, he supposed he should go put these in his room just now. He could read them after breakfast.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana finished making breakfast for them two as she sat down and waited for Raph.  
Leo smirked licking the shell of her ear.  
"Oh we can wash your body while we're having fun," he churred to her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout shivered in response, rolling her eyes at him. " You're such a pest, " She told him jokingly, clearly not meaning it, even know she did need to get washed and he was distracting her.  
After Raph put the books in the room, he headed to the kitchen, smiling as he saw Dana waiting with food. Awesome. " Hey, so, I stole some baby books or whatever off Donnie... I mean, I don't know why he had them... But... ".  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana walked up to him smiling at him tilting her head to the side.  
"But?"  
Leo sighed and started washing her body everywhere getting every nook and cranny.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout purred softly. While she was perfectly capable of cleaning herself, she liked being taken care of, so she allowed him to do it. " Mm, merci, " She chimed in her native French.  
Raph sighed and hesitated for a minute before he responded. " D'you think books will be enough? I mean... I'm just not sure I'll be the best dad, " He admitted to her.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana stroked his cheek kissing his lips softly.  
"You'll be a wonderful dad. I just know it."  
Leo washed her legs butt stomach back chest neck ears and face.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout seemed to be enjoying the way he was pampering her, pressing the occasional kiss to his cheek when she had the chance. " You're so good to me, " She muttered softly.  
Raph returned the kiss lightly, pulling away but his arms remained wrapped around her waist. " I hope you're right... " He told her. Of course he was worried, this was a big step.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Come sit down and eat. I made us breakfast."  
Leo nodded then rinsed her body off and started washing her hair.  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed soflty, undoing the plait she had in her hair to make it easier to wash and setting the hair tie aside so she could grab it later, trying not to splash too much water as she leaned over to place it outside the bath.  
Raoh nodded, breakfast sounded great right about now, maybe it would help to calm his nerves? He thought to himself, making his way over and taking a seat at one of the chairs. " Aren't you nervous? " He asked her.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded.  
"Yeah I'm a little bit nervous. I've never been a mom before."  
Leo groped her butt cheeks and rinsed off her body then started washing her hair.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout squeaked softly, while letting out a soft moan even know it hurt a little since the were already bruised from him spanking her yesterday. " You're such a tease, " She complained with a small smirk.  
" Hey, well, I think you're gonna do great, " Raph told her in response. He paused for a minute, thinking. " ... What'd you want? I mean, a boy or a girl? " He asked her curiously.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"I've always wanted a little girl but a boy I wouldn't mind either."  
Leo soon got out and dried himself off handing her a towel.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" Thank you, " Scout responded soflty, accepting the towel from him and wrapping it around herself as she stepped out of the bath, before starting to dry herself off.  
Raph nodded in response. " Always wanted? " He questioned as he ate breakfast. " You sound like you've got it all planned out, " He commented. Different from him, he'd never really thought about it.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded as she soon finished eating. She got up and washed the breakfast dishes.  
Leo nodded smiling at her as he went to go have breakfast. He saw Dana and Raph and scowled at them.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout finished drying off and got herself dressed ( rgmoz6ywsn-image ) before tying her hair back up, in a messy bun this time. She could plait it again later.  
Raph tensed as soon as he saw Leo enter the room. Protectively, he stood next to Dana, keeping a close eye on his brother. No way he was going to let him hurt her again.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana finished washing the dishes and went to Raph's room. She sat down on his bed and started crying.  
Leo just got out some pans and started making pancakes and omelets. He ignored them.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout hummed, as she headed to the kitchen to drop off her laundry into the basket. She smiled, seeing Leo, decision to sneak up on him. " Boo! " She giggled, jumping out from behind him.  
Raph followed behind Dana. Seeing her start to cry broke his heart. " Hey, doll face? You okay? " He asked her, sitting down next to her before rubbing her back soothingly.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Why does Leo hate me so much?! I never did anything to him!" Dana sobbed.  
Leo smiled at her and feigned being surprised.  
"Geez you scared me. Don't surprise me like that," he cooed to her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout giggled soflty at him in response, her cheeks looking a little pinkish as she stood in front of him. " Whatcha up to? " She asked him curiously, raising a brow at him.  
Raph sighed in response, pulling her closer so he could press a kiss to her forehead. " Hey, don't worry about him. He's just an uptight loser, who needs him? " He told her.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana stopped crying and nodded clinging onto him.  
"I'm making breakfast for us," Leo said smiling at her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" In a cooking mood again? " Scout commented, watching him as she did so. " Whatcha making? " She asked him curiously, as she leaned against the counter.  
Raph held her close to him, protective and caring. " C'mon, don't get hung up about him, I don't and I've been fighting with him since forever, " He assured her.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded and practically clung to him seeking comfort and warmth.  
"I'm making pancakes and omelets," Leo said as he just flipped a flapjack ninja style.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" Smells good, " Scout told him happily, her tail swishing behind her as she watched him cook. " How you feeling this morning? Any better? Back to normal? " She asked.  
Raph swayed her gently in his arms. " Hey... So, do you, uh... Wanna read those baby books I stole from Donnie? " He suggested, hoping to get her thinking about something else.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded and sat down on his bed and started reading a baby book with him.  
Leo shrugged.  
"To be honest I don't really know," he said to her.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" You don't know? " Scout questioned him in response, cocking her head to the side curiously. " What'd you mean? Leo, what's the matter? " She asked with worry.  
Raph settled down beside her to read. Not the most interesting thing in the word but if it better prepared him for when the baby arrived, he was willing to do it with her.  
1 week ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana continued reading the book to him and awed at certain parts.  
Leo shrugged.  
"I don't know. Some primal urge in me hates her for stealing Raph away from us."  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout sighed, wrapping her arms around him, in an attempt to make sure she had all of his attention. " Leo, she's not stealing Raph away, that'd be like saying I'm stealing you away, ".  
Raph smiled st her, glancing up at her face once in a while to appreciate the adorable expressions she was making as she read. " So... We're gonna have to, build a nursery and stuff? ".  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded as she continued reading some more of the book.  
Leo sighed and nodded burying his face into her neck.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout stood there with him, understanding if he just needed a moment to composed himself and she had no problem with the contafr, simply humming in hopes to soothe him.  
Raph seemed pleased by that. He had always enjoyed building things, not in the way Donnie could or anything. Just putting together furniture and putting up shelves. Good ol' DIY.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
What's diy?  
Dana then stopped reading and looked at Raph.  
"Raph do you wanna live with me or do you want me to live with you?"  
Leo breathed in her scent coming from her neck and hummed happily.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Do it yourself. Like, uh, instead of hiring a professional you just DIY. Usually it's a thing dads who are Turing to build IKEA furniture say. XD )  
Scout pressed a kiss to his cheek as he pulled away. " C'mon, don't get so upset, " She reassured him, brushing up against him playfully, trying to distract him from it.  
Raph snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice. " ... I don't know... Would you be happy here? " He asked her, not wanting her to be miserable down here.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Of course I would Raph. I'll have you and our child."  
Leo shrugged as he wasn't in the mood right now. He went to the dojo to meditate.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
And ok  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout frowned, watching as he walked off. What had gotten into him? She wondered, why had he become so moody. It couldn't just be he didn't like Raph's girl, right?  
" You're sure? I mean, it's... " Raph trailed off. Sure, he loved the lair but he knew it wasn't perfect. Not that her apartment was safe now the Purple Dragons knew where it was.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded hugging him tightly to her rubbing the back of his shell.  
Leo sat down and concentrated and focused.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout sighed, rubbing her head as she did so. She hadn't noticed until now but she was starting to feel a little sick. It was probably nothing, she reassured herself, as she finished having breakfast.  
Raph smiled soflty as he held her close. " Alright, well as long as you're happy, " He told her, his hand moving to her stomach. " And as long as the baby's happy, " ?He added,  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana giggled and nodded as she moaned a little from his hand on her stomach as that was a sensitive area.  
Leo got up and went to see his mate Scout and hugged her tightly to him needing her and wanting her right now.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout was washing her plate when she felt Leo wrap his arms around her. " Mm, you need something, Leo? " She asked him softly, turning her head slightly to look at him.  
Raph chuckled soflty in response. " That feel good, does it? " He asked her in response to the moaning, rubbing her stomach gently in a circle motion as he spoke to her.  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded and moaned a little louder as it felt so damn good to her.  
Leo nodded as he turned her around in his arms and kissed her passionately.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout returned the kiss, know she was a little caught off guard since he'd walked away from her barely half an hour ago. As much as she was worried about how changeable he was growing, she wouldn't deny him the affection.  
Raph smirked at her, his hand trailing lower on her body, slipping into her panties while relative ease before beginning to rub her clit; pulling her onto his lap as he did so, her back against his plastron.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Ahh Raph please!" Dana moaned cutely her cheeks flushed as she blushed.  
Leo cupped her cheeks stroking them as he kissed her roughly deepening the kiss.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout tugged on the tails of his bandana before jumping, kicking her legs around him to bring her closer to him. Pulling back from the kiss, she playfully nuzzled him before leaving a hickey on his neck.  
Hearing such cute begging coming from her, Raph couldn't say no to her. Maybe it was because he knew she'd been having a bit of a rough time too. So, he slipped a finger into her, pumping gently.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana moaned softly as she gripped his shoulders tightly.  
Leo started to churr and chirp groping her boobs roughly.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned, pressing her body against his hands by arching her back, mewling soflty. She really hoped no one walked in on them right now, that'd be pretty embarrassing.  
Raph chuckled soflty, as he used his free hand to pull off her shorts and panties before using his free hand to pull her leg up so that he had a better angle to use his fingers on.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana moaned and mewled arching her beck shuddering in delight.  
Leo growled and nipped her ear as his hands traveled to her butt cheeks squeezing them.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout whimpered softly in response to his rough grabbing and the growling, looking at him submissively. " What'd you want, Leo? " She asked him softly, purring.  
Raph groaned softly at the sight of her, especially because of how wet she was getting. Removing his fingers from her, he grabbed onto her hips, lining up to her entrance.  
6 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana blushed and chuckled as she waited for him to enter her.  
"I want to be inside you," Leo practically growled gripping her thighs.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout purred as he grabbed onto her thighs, his growling only making her want it too. " Then do it, right here, " She challenged him, not thinking he would since they might be walked in on.  
Raph groaned as he pushed himself inside her in one swift thrust, sheathing himself totally inside her, smirking as he looked down at her pinned between him, held between where his arms were holding him up.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana tilted her head back and moaned as she arched her back.  
Leo took that as an opportunity and entered her swiftly and quickly growling.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned, wrapping her legs tighter around him as her arms clung to his neck. Noticing he'd ripped her panties while in a rush to enter her, she suggested, " Maybe I should just stop wearing them if they get so much in your way? ".  
After he admired her body for a minute, Raph began to thrust in and out of her at pace, being rather slow but thrusting in deep. By now he'd learned where her sensitive spots where and where felt best to her.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana gripped his sheets as her body racked with pleasure as she mewled.  
Leo nodded as he sped up increasing his pace going deeper into her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout panted, moaning lustfully, burying her head in the crook of her neck to keep her noises quiet. " W-What if someone walks in? " She asked, as she moaned.  
Raph smirked, grinning as he thrust in and out of her again, rolling his hips against hers as he did so to push against her walls, making her feel every inch of him.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Ahh Raph fuck!" Dana screamed in pleasure scratching his shoulders.  
Leo smirked as he thrusted harder and faster into her his hips slapping against hers.  
"Then I'll take care of them afterwards."  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned, gasping for breath as he went harder. Giggling soflty at his response, she purred, she seemed to find it funny that he'd just ignore them and keep on banging her.  
Raph smirked, clearly pleased that he was able to get her going like this. He didn't have to be fast, he knew what she liked. " That's right, scream for me, " He purred.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Raph! RAPH!!!" Dana screamed loudly arching her back.  
Leo fucked her harder and deeper almost reaching her special spot groaning.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout gasped, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes from how good it felt. " L-Leo, please! " She begged him, shaking from how good it felt. " P-Please! " She pleaded.  
Raph smirked, finally decided to let loose and pick up the pace, thrusting in and out of her like a piston, no space between his movements as he thrusted in and out of her.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana shuddered in delight scratching his shoulders moaning.  
Leo growled and hit her g spot pounding into it multiple times.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout gasped, drawling out his name as pleasure racked through her whole body. Climaxing hard around his length, she cried out his name as she buried her head in his shoulder.  
Raoh groaned but didn't protest to the scratching, that just showed him she was having a good time and only encouraged him to pound into her harder, feeling himself close.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana whimpered in pleasure wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Leo hit it again and shot his seed into her filling her up with it.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout clung onto him as he finished, moaning soflty at the feeling of him filling her up. " I love you, " She muttered soflty, panting as she did so, trying to catch her breath.  
Raph smirked, guiding her legs around him as he did so while a hand moved down to play with her clit. " Come for me, " He encouraged her before pounding into with all he had.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded and orgasmed all around his member cumming heavily.  
Leo shot his seed into her filling her up with it as he pulled out panting.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout gasped soflty, waiting for a minute before unwrapping her legs from him, taking a minute to be getting her balance back since she was a little big shaken.  
Raph grunted at her tightness, cumming a moment after her and letting himself spilling into her as he continued to play with her clit and drag out her pleasure a little longer.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana shivered in pleasure moaning and mewling rubbing his shoulders.  
Leo wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his plastron.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout snuggled against him, wrapping her arms around him as she looked up at him tiredly. " Mm, I'm glad I'm yours, " She chimed, her tail swishing behind her as she spoke.  
Raph kissed her lovingly on her soft lips before pulling out, laying down beside her and pulling her into his arms, holding her close to him in a protective manner as he did so.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana snuggled into the warmth of his arms and drifted off to sleep.  
"And I'm glad I'm yours as well," Leo practically churred to her.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout nuzzled him happily, but sleepily. " Mm, carry me to bed? " She asked him soflty, too worn out to do it herself, she wasn't even too sure she could walk on her own.  
Raph smiled at her, carefully taking the book they'd been reading earlier and setting it aside. Hopefully they hadn't... Stained it, he thought, as he placed it on the bedside table.  
5 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Leo nodded smiling at her picking her up bridal style carrying her to his room.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout snuggled into his arms happily, yawning tiredly. It didn't take much for her to start falling asleep in his arms as he carried her through to his room. Sleepily she muttered, " Thank you, ".  
After he had set the book away, Raph got himself comfortable, pulling the covers up over him and Dana, holding her close. She, and the baby, meant everything to him. He smiled, before falling asleep.  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Leo nodded getting some hair out of her face and he laid her down on his bed got in next to her and fell asleep.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout smiled, getting snuggled up on the bed, before she quickly began to fall asleep in his arms feeling warm and protected. Quickly, she was sound asleep.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Time skip a few months later  
Dana was in Donnie's lab in labor. She laid on a table and she screamed in pain.  
Leo was with his mate Scout and he was sitting on the couch watching tv.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout was contently snuggled up against Leo, smiling as she rested her head against him, vaguely interested in what was on tv but mostly she wasn't caring around it.  
Raph wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do, he was freakjng out to be honest, seeing Dana in so much pain. " Jeez, doll, is it really that painful? " He asked.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Yes it is!" Dana screamed again as she soon pushed and out came two turtle boys.  
Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he pulled her closer to him.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout purred soflty, nuzzling him playfully to get his attention. " Leo, " She purred happily, looking up at him as she did do, watching as he pulled her closer. " Are you okay? You've been very quiet, ".  
While Donnie cleaned up the babies, Raph fussed over Dana, rubbing her forehead gently. " Hey, it's alright, everything's alright, " He told her as soothingly as he could.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana panted as her face was covered in sweat and she was exhausted.  
"Yeah I'm ok why sweetheart?" Leo asked her nuzzling her cheek.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" You just seem quiet today, " Scout explained, humming in response to the affection. " Are you thinking about something? " She asked him curiously.  
Raph pressed a kiss to her forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat. " Hey, you did great, " He told her, looking over to Donnie who was cleaning off the babies, wondering how everything was going.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana smiled up at him and nodded and she wanted to see her kids.  
"No not really. I'm just really happy that I have you," Leo said to her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout smiled in response to his words, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she did so. " I'm glad I have you too, " She giggled, taking his hand and holding it in hers as she did so.  
Raph looked over from where he was standing with Dana, comforting her. " Hey, Donnie, what's going on? " He asked him brother.  
" Everything's looking good, " Donnie responded, carrying over the newborns.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana took her kids from Donnie and held them in her arms.  
Leo nuzzled her cheek and her neck churring happily rubbing her crotch.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout's breath hitched in her throat as she felt his hand drift down to her lower regions. Whimpering, she tried to grind herself against his hand, desperately wanting more friction. " L-Leo- " She moaned, giggling. " What's gotten into you? ".  
Raph couldn't help but grin as he looked down at their little family, taking in the sight of Dans with their babies in her arms. " What're we gonna call them? " He asked her curiously, looking down at the two small babies, hesitant to touch them. He didn't want to hurt them accidently.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Johnny and Brycen," Dana said to him smiling holding out a son for him to hold.  
Leo smirked parting her labia slipping two fingers inside her fingering her pumping them in and out of her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scour gasped soflty, surprised by him. " B-But we're in the living room! W-We'll be caught! " She protested, between moans. It was like he was trying to get them caught!  
Raph nodded his agreement. " I like it, " He agreed to the names, as he took one of the boys from her, holding him in his arms and just looking over his family for a minute.  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana held the other one in her arms rocking him.  
Leo sighed and took his fingers out of her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout pressed her legs together, she was soaked thanks to him. " Leo, it's not that I don't want to, I do but what if someone sees us? " She asked, trying to to work out what he was thinking.  
Raph looks down at his son, smiling at him. He was so small and tiny. He couldn't believe that he'd help make him. Well, Dana had done all of the hard work if he were being honest.  
4 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana smiled at her new family and she cried tears of happiness.  
Leo got up and took her to his room. He laid her down on his bed.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout looked up at him, as he placed her down on the bed, as she rubbed her thighs together trying to create friction. " Are you mad at me? " She asked soflty.  
Raph cradled his son carefully, before looking down at Dana. " Hey, you did good. Don't cry, it's over now, " He told her, assuming she was crying because it had hurt.  
3 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"I know it's just I love you three so much. I finally have a family," Dana said crying.  
Leo shook his head no stroking her cheek as he roughly grabbed her butt cheeks squeezing them.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned soflty, smirking mischievously as she looked up at him. " C'mere~ " She purred soflty, pulling him into a deep kiss, licking at his bottom lip as she did so.  
" Hey, it's okay, calm down, " Raph reassured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he did so. " ... They are handsome little boys know, you did good, they've got your looks, " He joked.  
3 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana stopped crying and she started to laugh leaning up and kissed his lips softly.  
Leo churred into the kiss opening his mouth for her letting her do what she wanted.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout kissed him deeply, using her tongue to play with his as she pulled him closer to her, using her body weight to roll him over so that she could rest on top of him.  
Raph smirked, glad to see she had cheered up a considerable amount. He returned the kiss happily, while being careful not to hurt either of the babies they were holding.  
3 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana put them in the crib next to her and she got up got dressed and took them to Raph's room.  
Leo chirped wrestling with her tongue sucking on hers rubbing her hips roughly.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned, bucking her hips against him as he touched them. Cupping his cheeks we she continued to kiss him, she smirked slightly before gently biting his tongue.  
Raph followed behind Dana carefully, watching over his family like a hawk, even if they were only in the lair and it was very unlikely anything bad was going to happen.  
3 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana pushed the crib into Raph's room and laid down on his bed tired.  
Leo grinded against her and growled gripping her hips French kissing her.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned soflty, her noises muffled through the kiss, enjoying the feeling of contact with him. As he grabbed onto her hips and grinded against her, she whimpered.  
Raph smiled, looking down into the crib proudly for a moment before joining Dana on the bed, pulling her closer to him and pressing a kiss to her neck. " Well done, ".  
3 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana started to moan softly blushing looking up at him rubbing his inner thighs.  
Leo played with her tongue and came out on top smirking as he nipped her ear.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout squeaked, huffing a little as he won, of course it wasn't surprising, he usually won. " Mean~ " She chimed like a child, before pressing kisses down his neck in a line.  
Raph smirked at her, as he held her close. " Really? Even after all that? " He asked her playfully, seeing how she had just given birth and all, he figured she'd be sore and just want to sleep but instead she was flirting.  
3 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana sighed and shook her head no looking away from embarrassed.  
Leo smirked at her as he breathed in her scent from her neck and licked it.  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout shivered soflty as she felt him like her, letting out a soft giggle in response to the action. " Ew, gross~ " She said jokingly, smirking, before doing the same thing to him.  
Raph turned her head back to him, making her look at him, looking at her genuinely. " Hey, what's the matter? I was only teasing, I love how feisty you are, " He told her.  
3 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"N-nothing's wrong!" Dana stuttered embarrassed.  
Leo licked up her jaw and her chin to her lips then licked her cheek.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout giggled in response, move shivers rolling down her back almost smoothly now, as her back arched slightly in response. " Quit it, " She protested laughing.  
Raph raised a brow, hearing her voice crack when he asked. " You sure babe? You don't seem like everything's fine, " He said honestly, he didn't totally believe her.  
3 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Y-you were embarrassing me!" Dana said blushing.  
Leo smirked and soon stopped just ruffling her hair rubbing her inner thighs.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout giggled in response as he stopped before moaning as he touched her thighs. She loved it when he touched her like this, and she loved it when he looked at her like that.

" Embarassing you? In front of who? " Raph pointed out, since they were in his room and all, finding that funny apparently. " What you getting embarassed about? " He sided.  
2 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Oh nothing. I just want you Raph you sexy beast!" Dana cooed to him.  
Leo rubbed her clit vigorously and his other hand groped a boob.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned loudly, her hips bucking against his hand as she whimpered, arching his back into his touch. Her eyes were closed tightly as he head was titled back in pleasure.  
" Well, I already knew that, " Raph responded to her comment, smirking at her as he did so, pulling her closer as he pinned her underneath him teasingly, watching her for a minute.  
2 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana gazed into his masked eyes and stroked his cheeks.  
"I love you so much."  
Leo parted her labia slipping two fingers into her pumping them in and out of her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout whimpered as she felt him prepare her lips before she gasped as she felt him slip inside of her, her hands digging into the bedsheets and crumpling them in her grip.  
Raph's smirk turned into a more genuine smile upon hearing that, looking down at her with eyes filled with love. " I love you too, Dana, " He told her before kissing her deeply.  
2 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana rubbed his shoulders kissing him back even more passionately.  
Leo rubbed along her inner velvety walls then massaged her g spot.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned loudly, his name fell from her lips over and over again. " P-Please, m-more! " She panted, " D-Don't stop Leo, d-don't dare stop. Keep going, a-ah! ".  
Raph ran one of his hands down her side as they kissed. While he was partly concentrating on the feeling of her lips, part of him was thinking about how much he loved her curves.  
2 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana started moaning into the kiss and she kissed him deeply and roughly rubbing his crotch.  
Leo smirked and nodded as he then slipped his tongue into her lapping at her lining.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Grabbing onto the tails of his bandana, Scout rolled her hips against his tongue; it just felt so good! So good that she climaxed out of no where and her juices squirted everywhere, causing her to blush super embarassed.

Raph groaned, feeling where she was rubbing, God the things she did to him. Deciding to get back at her, he smirked, while managing to quickly pull her top off, while she was busy trying to tease him.  
2 days ago Report · Reply

DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana gasped blushing as she looked up at him embarrassed.  
Leo lapped at her g spot then took his tongue out and lapped up her juices.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout whimpered soflty, blushing deeply as she looked down at him, moaning soflty as she felt him cleaning up her slick. " I love you, " She muttered soflty, panting.  
Raph found her reaction, looking so surprised, to be quite cute and he couldn't help himself but to try and memorise how she looked, her cheeks all red and her face embarassed. " What's the matter? " He played dumb.  
2 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Just get on with it Raph!" Dana said pouting cutely. She stroked his plastron.  
Leo then positioned himself and slowly entered her thrusting gently into her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned, a little surprised that he was being so gentle with her today. Rolling her hips on time with his thrusts, her hands clasped against the back of his neck.  
Raph's smirk only grew wider at her demanding. How cute she looked her thought, his hand drifting down to tug at the waistbands of the clothing over her lower half. " Get on with what? " He wanted to hear her say it.  
2 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Fuck me really hard and rough!" Dana said blushing rubbing his crotch again.  
Leo slammed into her harder and faster and deeper growling.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout moaned loudly, screaming his name as he pounded into her, totally letting him take her over and do whatever it was he pleased with her body as long as it felt good.  
Raph smirked, hearing those words from her and he was happy to oblige, as he pulled off what was keeping her from getting to her core and throwing it away somewhere.  
2 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana got on her hands and knees on his bed wanting him to do it to her doggy style.  
Leo gripped her hips roughly leaving bruises as he bucked into her grunting.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout continued to say his name, over and over, like a chant. She loved it when he totally dominated her like this, even if she always felt sore afterwards. She smirked, pulling him into a kiss.  
Raph could see clearly what she wanted and he wasn't going to deny her what she wanted any longer. Positioning himself behind her, he churrred, as he thrust into her suddenly.  
2 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana arched her back moaning gripping his sheets. She loved him so much.  
Leo churred and kissed her back as he reached her g spot hitting it multiple times.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout squeaked into the kiss as she felt him hit her sweet spot. After a few strong thrusts, she came again, hard around him length while continuing to kiss him breathlessly.  
Raph held her in place with her hips, pulling her against him roughly as he thrust into her; groaning deeply as he began to building in a pace, moving in and out of her quickly.  
2 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana started screaming his name in pleasure now clenching his sheets.  
Leo orgasmed and reached his peak filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout collapsed against the bed, exhausted after that, having climaxed twice. A soft, content purr escaped her lips, as she looked up at him with a ever so loving smile.  
Raph was more than just proud to hear her, not just screaming but hearing her scream his name. To know that she was his and his alone. It just encouraged him to go faster and harder.  
2 days ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana groaned and rolled her hips to meet his thrusts.  
Leo laid down next to her pulling her close to him nuzzling her neck.  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout smiled, snuggling against him; wrapping her legs around his while she playfully ran her fingertips over the top of his plasteron. " Love chu~ " She murmured babyishly.  
Reaching around to her front, one of his hands leaving her hips and bringing itself downwards as he continued to thrust; he quickly found her clit and began to rub it roughly.  
1 day ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"Ahh Raph!" Dana said moaning as she arched her back again.  
Leo cuddled against her wrapping an arm around her and whispered love you too.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout purred happily, nuzzling him soflty as he wrapped his arm around her. " You're such a softie, " She teased him quietly, giggling as she lay beside him, smiling contently.  
Raph decided by her reaction she definitely enjoyed that, continuing to repeat the action and circle his fingers around her clit as he thrust into her roughly, finding her g-spot easily.  
1 day ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana whimpered in pleasure and slapped her hips against his as she came.  
Leo chuckled and put his face into her hair breathing in her scent.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout rolled her eyes slightly at him, as he continued to be affectionate to her. " Mmm, I'm think I might have a shower later. Wanna join me? " She asked him with a smile.  
Raph churrred deeply, feeling her tighten around him. After she finished climaxing he gave a few more small thrusts into her before finally hitting his peak as well, filling her up with his seed.  
1 day ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana shuddered in delight and moaned then panted.  
"Sure. I'd love to join you later," Leo practically purred to her.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout nodded happily, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she did so before settling down with him, needing some time to rest and recover before she could do anything else.  
Pulling out of her, Raph lay down on the bed next to her. " Mm, feeling better now? " He asked her teasingly, chuckling soflty at her as did so, watching her protectively.  
23 hours ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana nodded rubbing his plastron and shoulders feeling his muscles.  
"Damn Raph you're ripped."  
Leo nodded as he put his head in the crook of her neck and he just relaxed.  
22 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
" Leo? " Scout asked him curiously, raising her head up slightly to look at him. " ... How come you like me? I mean... " She trailed off, she didn't feel good enough for him.  
Raph couldn't help but look proud as she said that. " You know it babe, " He told her with a playful wink. Hey, he worked out nearly every day of his life, it'd be a shame if he wasn't.  
22 hours ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
"I'm so glad I have you Raph and our sons," Dana said smiling at him.  
"Hey don't you think like that. I love you and you're good enough for me. Hell it's me that's not good enough for you."  
21 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout blushed deeply in response to his words, looking at him sheepishly now. Did he really think that much of her? Did he really think she was so special. " B-But you're perfect, ".  
Raph pressed a kiss to the top of her head, being gentle with her. " I'm lucky to have you too, and our little tykes, " He agreed in response. Their little family was very important to him.  
21 hours ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana snuggled against him rubbing his legs feeling his green skin.  
Leo shook his head no and stroked her cheek kissing her lips softly.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout returned the kiss gently, not as deep as she usually kissed him, usually she quickly turned it into a French kiss but for now she was content with just this. It was nice.  
Raph pulled her against him as he felt her brushing against him, moving so that he could make sure that she was comfortable and not forced into an awkward position.  
19 hours ago Report · Reply  
DanaxNightwatcher  
DanaxNightwatcher  
Online  
Dana cuddled on his plastron and fell asleep.  
Leo kissed her back and fell asleep nuzzling her.  
15 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Empress Of Not So Evil  
Scout yawned soflty, settling down for the night pretty quickly, her eyes falling shut not too soon after and within five minutes she was already sound asleep next to him.  
Raph smiled, he didn't go to sleep right away, looking down at her and just appreciating how lucky he was but eventually he did drift off; sleeping happily with her at his side.  
9 hours ago Report · Reply


End file.
